


Heda's Choice

by NightRain71889



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Dom Lexa (The 100), F/F, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRain71889/pseuds/NightRain71889
Summary: Clarke destroyed the mountain and become Wanheda.  Now Lexa must figure out how to save her life while also keeping the Coalition strong.  Lexa decides that the only way to do that is if she and Clarke enter into a Dom/sub relationship in the public eye. Only problem is that Clarke still feels betrayed and furious at Lexa.  Can Clarke come to accept Lexa's proposal?Clarke and Lexa starting from the point of the TV Series when Roan brings Clarke to Polis, so the betrayal at the Mountain happened and Clarke took down the mountain per canon.  Then it diverges entirely.  Meant to be a combo of plot, fluff, and some smut later on if the story goes that way ;)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa/Clarke
Comments: 61
Kudos: 318





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I will try to post definitions of Trigedasleng words I use at the end. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism welcome. As are aspects that you love. I will take them into consideration in future chapters.

As Clarke was carried out the room screaming, Lexa turned back to her throne and sat down heavily. “OUT! Everyone out. We are done for the day.”, she called.

She had expected Clarke’s anger, deserved it. But she didn’t expect the uncontrolled rage that turned Clarke’s sky blue eyes dark. Didn’t expect her to try to physically attack. Lexa knew that Clarke understood her chances in that fight were zero. Clarke’s resistance would only make the coming months that much harder. When her scouts reported that Clarke had been found and that Roan was approaching Polis, Lexa couldn’t deny that she was nervous, yet excited to see her. Lexa wanted to kill Roan when she was the damage to Clarke’s face and the rope burns on her wrists, but she was also proud of Clarke’s spirit. Roan was a hardened warrior, yet Clarke, who had no training, still managed to make retrieving her difficult. Lexa could hear the previous commanders’ advice in her head, telling her to just kill Wanheda and take her power for her own. Titus would agree. But Lexa rejected that option. She had something else in mind. 

Lexa would justify it to Titus and her Heda spirit as a strategic power play. But deep down, Lexa knew that she couldn’t kill Clarke. She cared too much. Taming Clarke’s new power as Wanheda was necessary though. In destroying the Maunon, Clarke became a symbol the the people of the Coalition. Many feel that to kill her would be to gain her power over death for themselves. Lexa felt that that line of thinking was foolish, but if the people believed it, there was power there because of it. Clarke could not be allowed to roam about where she could be taken and killed by Queen Nia or some of the other power hungry generals. Now that Clarke was here in Polis, Lexa’s plan was solidified. Clarke would need to bow to Heda, publically. And, to ensure that the Coalition and all of its people knew who continued to control to power of Wanheda, Clarke would have to become her Leron. Dominant/submissive roles were not unusual among the Coalition, but they are normally built on a solid foundation of a trusting relationship and grew overtime. Lexa knew that she and Clarke had only begun to build trust, let alone a relationship, when Lexa had left her behind at the mountain. So how to tame Clarke?

*ahem*

Lexa paused in her thought and looked up the source of the intrusion. Titus. 

“Heda, shall I set up an audience?”, Titus asked

“For what?”

“For the execution of Wanheda. It needs to be public, so there is no doubt.”

“I’m not going to execute her, Titus.”

“What! Why not?”

“It would start a war with Skaikru, for one. Clarke is more useful alive.”

“She rivals your position as Heda! This cannot be tolerated. The risk is too great. Already there are rumors that Wanheda is more powerful than you, Heda. WE cannot let them stand unchecked”, says Titus with gritted teeth.

“I will not let them go unchecked Titus.” Lexa says calmly. She pauses before she expaloins, watching his face turn a darker shade of red by the second.

“Then what are you going to do?”

“I will have her bow to me, Titus, before the council.”

“Heda, that will not work! The people believe she has power, and just hearing that she bowed to you in council chamber will do nothing to change that.”

“Which is why she will become by Leron, and I her Amin. Not just in front of the council. But living as my Houmon and submissive.”

“An arranged marriage? And you’re going to get Wanheda to submit to you in such a role? That is unlikely Heda. The simpler path is best. If you execute her in combat, the people will think her powers are now yours and that will be the end of this mess.”

“No. Clarke is a Skaikru leader, and beloved by both her people and many of our own for taking down the Maunon. If I kill her, Skaikru will revolt and bring their tek and fayoguns. They may not be warriors trained as our people are, but that does not mean they are not a threat. It is not worth the loss of life that would result in a war with Skaikru.”

“Heda…”

“Enough Titus! I have made my decision. I have other matters to attend to. Gon Wei.”

Lexa watched as Titus bowed and strode for the door without another word. Now she needed to speak with Clarke. And it wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. But, thought Lexa, it’s the only way to keep her alive.

Leron – one who is owned/submissive  
Amin – master/mistress  
Houmon – Wife  
Maunon – The Mountain  
Tek – Tech  
Fayoguns – guns  
Gon Wei - Leave


	2. How to Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly still setting the scene. Lexa keeps herself busy for an hour or two before meeting Clarke and Clarke takes a nap.

_________________________ Lexa’s POV _________________________

Lexa had finished speaking with Titus and decided to give Clarke some time to calm down before going to see her. After confirming with the head of the Tower guard that Clarke was safely ensconced in one of the holding cells, Lexa went to the training grounds. She, too wanted some time to clear her head before she tackled the challenge that was Clarke kom Skaikru. 

_________________________ Clarke’s POV_________________________

Clarke sat in a corner of her holding cell, arms wrapped around her knees while she cursed herself. What was she thinking? She attacked Lexa, the Commander of the 12 clans! She had no hope of winning, probably could not have even made contact. She wasn’t thinking and now she was in the cell in Polis tower. At least they had cut the bindings holding her arms behind her back. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder why she was brought here. From what she overheard between Lexa and Roan when she was brought to the throne room, Lexa wanted her, and wanted her unharmed. But she couldn’t fathom why. 

Lexa had abandoned and betrayed her at the mountain. Since then, Clarke had been wandering in Trikru territory, well, at least she thought she was still on Trikuru lands. She did not want to return to the Arc. She had given everything to save them, but she couldn’t look at them now and not see the faces of those she had killed. Her nights had been frequented with dreams of their faces as they burned from radiation. She would call them nightmares, but they were true. She had wanted to get away from everyone. Yet here she was back at the heart of it all. 

She had seen the wanted posters and had overheard many warriors, both Ice Nation and other clans, searching for her whereabouts. But they were looking for a blonde Skaikru girl. Clarke knew that if she wished to be left alone, she would have to blend in. She the first thing she had traded for after leaving her people was a cheap brick of red dye and grounder clothes fit for traveling. She had managed to avoid detection for almost five months until Roan ambushed her at the trading post. It still irritated her.

Clarke wondered if she was going to executed for trying to attack the Commander. She also didn’t want to think about the look of shock and hurt on Lexa’s face when Clarke had raged at her. How dare she! SHE did this! Did she expect Clarke to come back and all would go back to as it was that night before the battle when they kissed in Lexa’s tent? That future was gone now, whatever it might have been. It ended when Lexa walked away that night. Clarke understood Lexa’s choice as Heda for her people. But it still cut deeply to watch the woman she was starting to trust and develop feelings for leave her when she was desperate. 

Clarke looked up at the ceiling her her cell. It was all stone blocks and wood beams. The only door was wood and barred shut. Clarke could occasionally hear guards outside but they hadn’t interacted with her besides throwing her in here and shutting the door. Clarke was thirsty but there was no water or food in the cell. There was as bucket, which Clarke supposed was supposed to be a makeshift toilet. Clarke decided that she would try to wait as long as possible before that became necessary. There were no other furnishings in the room, not even a bed or sleeping mat. Clarke thought it ironic, how many thousands of miles she had traveled down from the stars, escaping her cell on the Arc, only to end up back in an earthbound cell now.   
Clarke was exhausted. The fast pace set by Roan after months of just scraping by on food and very little sleep were all combining and now that the adrenaline of being before Lexa had worn off, her body was tired and sore. She felt her eyelids drooping and decided she might as well give in and sleep. 

_______________________ 2 Hours later _________________________

Lexa finished training with her Gonas and realized that she needed to bathe. She had taken out some of her frustration at this situation out on her opponents and didn’t want to have her conversation with Clarke while covered in dirt and sweat. And there was also a small part of her that was anxious about how it would go. After her bath, Lexa had changed into more comfortable clothes, the only sign of her station the Commander’s symbol on her forehead and her red sash and pauldron. She could have left them off after her shower, but she wanted Clarke to feel her authority as Commander as well as her natural authority. Clarke would be asked to submit to both Heda and Lexa. Lexa needed her to understand what she was getting into. Not that either had much of choice. Lexa’s saw only two options, kill Clarke or take her as a submissive. Lexa cannot bring herself to kill Clarke, so Clarke has no other option. This HAS to work, so I will make it so,” Lexa thinks to herself as she stares into the mirror. Lexa straightens her shoulders and turns towards the door. 

The walk to Clarke’s cell isn’t far. She had instructed that Clarke be placed in a holding cell on her floor of the Tower. The cell wasn’t used much since Lexa became Commander. Lexa preferred to use the more secure cells in the basement for interrogations and longer term political prisoners were kept in a separate, secret location so that they were harder to rescue should anyone attempt it. The top floor cell was not actually not intended to be a cell, but rather a storeroom but the previous commander preferred to use it as a holding cell for controversial prisoners he wished to keep under his own watch. Lexa had inspired more loyalty than any previous commander, and was able to have more trust in her people as a result. The only reason she used this cell now was to have Clarke close by. Only a select few guards and attendants were allowed on this floor for security and privacy. 

Upon reaching the cell door, Lexa took a subtle deep breath and nodded to her guards to open the door. Lexa was expecting an angry, hostile Clarke, possible another poorly judged attack. But, as Lexa stepped into the room and her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, she saw something she didn’t expect. A deeply slumbering Clarke, curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. Lexa put a hand back to stop the door from shutting loudly, allowing it to close softly instead. Then she stood for a moment with her arms crossed, just observing Clarke. Clarke had been rather agitated in the throne room, but now Lexa could see that she had had a rough time of surviving on her own.   
She had lost a good bit of weight, her hair was dyed a faded sort of red and was looking quite matted. She had countless cuts and abrasions, her wrists were raw from rope burns, and she had several cuts on her face. She was wearing a loose faded green tunic and worn brown trousers. Her boots had seen better days as well. Lexa felt relieved that she had been found before winter truly set in. Already, the nights were cold and Clarke didn’t have the gear or the supplies to survive a winter on the ground. Lexa wanted to let Clarke sleep more, but they needed to talk. 

“Clarke,” Lexa called. No response from the sleeping Skai Prisa. Lexa tried again a bit louder, “Clarke! Time to wake up.”

This time, it worked. Sky blue eyes opened to meet forest green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your responses last time! I really appreciate them! It means a lot to a new kinky, queer writer. I never share anything I write, so this is new. I'm writing shorter chapters and publishing them because I think I can write more often that way rather than trying to write longer chapters in blocks. I'm hoping to get the next chapter(s) up over the weekend.


	3. An awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa explains to Clarke her lack of options.

Bleary blue eyes stared at Lexa for a moment, struggling to remember where she was and why. As Clarke’s sleep-fogged brain woke up, Lexa waited patiently with her arms behind her back, hands clasped at the wrist. “Good evening Clarke”, Lexa said calmly. It didn’t take long for Clarke to come to awareness. Lexa knew the moment Clarke’s eyes sharpened and facial muscles tightened into a slight frown. Clarke didn’t speak, just glared at Lexa. Lexa had expected more yelling or perhaps another attack, but Clarke didn’t move. “That’s okay,” thought Lexa, “I can play this game too”. Lexa just stood at waited for Clarke to speak, meeting her icy gaze with a stoic one of her own. After about five minutes of staring at each other, Clarke looked away. 

“What do you want, Lexa?,” Clarke asked with a resigned sigh.

“You.” Said Lexa simply. Clarke’s eyes shot up to hers once more.

“What?” She asked disbelievingly.

“You, Clarke. I want you.” Lexa replied. Clarke just laughed, actually laughed at her. It was more cynical than normal laughter and the sound of it filled the small room. 

“I don’t understand. You left me at Mt. Weather. Took your army and left me to die. Now, what, you’ve changed your mind? Have some tech problem you need help with? Skaikru acting up again and you need a go-between? I can’t believe you have the nerve to ask ANYTHING of me after what you did. You betrayed me.” Clarke said

Lexa closed her eyes briefly with a sigh. “I left you to save my people. Skaikru isn’t part of the coalition and I swore an oath to defend my people. I stand by that decision Clarke.”

Clarke responded, “I know why you took their deal. But it wasn’t right. We had a treaty! You broke that.”

Lexa could see Clarke’s breathing speed up as she became angrier, but Lexa responded with, “I did what was best for my people. As I must. As my oath required.”

“Fuck your oath Lexa! I trusted you! Maybe even had feelings for you. You kissed me and then stabbed me in the back. You broke my heart” Clarke said. She doesn't even know she is crying, Lexa realized. That, if nothing else, gave Lexa hope. If Clarke held no feeling for her, then she would not be this upset. 

“I know, Clarke. And I’m sorry,” Lexa replied sincerely. Clarke’s tears continued to flow silently. “But we must move on from this.”

“Why? I’m done with leadership Lexa, I don’t want it. It’s crushing me. I left the Arc and all my people so I could just be me. No more killing, no more impossible choices. I’m not going back to the Arc or my people. I can’t even look at them without seeing the one I killed for them” Clarke responded 

“I’m not asking you to lead your people Clarke. Have you heard the term Wanheda?” asked Lexa. Clarke nodded. 

“Do you know what it means Clarke?” This time Clarke shook her head. 

“It is an honorary title meaning Commander of Death, Clarke.” Clarke looked horrified by this revelation. “Because you defeated the Maunon, which my people believed was impossible, you earned that title. My people see you as a fearsome and powerful being, with powers that rival my own. That is why you are being hunted across the Coalition. It is believed that by killing you, they can take your power.”

“That’s ridiculous! I don’t have any mystical death powers!” protested Clarke

“That may be so, but the people believe it. And that IS power Clarke.” Lexa let the sink in for a moment before continuing, “And so I had Roan bring you here.” Lexa concluded.

“To kill me. For my so-called powers” Clarke replied.

“No. Clarke, I know you think I do not care, but I cannot bring myself to kill you. I had something else in mind.” Lexa hesitated to continue, emotionally fearing Clarke’s reaction.  
“And what is that Lexa?” Clarke asked. 

“To keep you alive, I want to make you my wife and my Leron.”

“Your what?” Clarke asked, dumbfounded.

“My wife and L-“ Lexa started, but Clarke interrupted.

“I understand wife. But what is a Leron? Clarke asked, both shocked and confused by Lexa’s plan.

“I believe the Gonasleng word is submissive.” Lexa replied, hoping to clarify. But Clarke was still confused.

“You want me to submit to you?” Clarke asked skeptically

“Yes” replied Lexa, pleased that there hadn’t been a blow up yet.

“What does that accomplish?”

“It shows my people that I have control of Wanheda and her power. That together we are doubly powerful. It will be enough to guide my people into accepting Skaikru as the thirteenth clan and give me the political power to alter the Ice Nation’s leadership without rebellion. Then we can finally have a lasting peace.” Lexa explained.

“And will you let me go if I pledge loyalty to you?” Clarke asked.

“No, Clarke. You don’t understand. I am asking you to submit to me as part of a relationship as my houmon and as my Leron. This is not a one-time event. You would be required to obey me in all things, or else be punished. You would be expected to fulfill tasks I set you. You would also be expected to bond with me. Marriage as your people call it.” Said Lexa

“Are you serious Lexa?? You want me to marry you for political reasons, then be your slave? Why the hell would I do that?” Clarke asked skeptically

“Not my slave, Clarke,” Lexa replied patiently, “Being a Leron is a sacred role to my people. You are cared for, cherished and protected. It means that my duties to you surpass all other duties. As you are bound to me, I am bound to you, as your Amin. There are many of these partnerships among my people. Those involved find these roles more fulfilling and satisfying than a simple bond between houmons.”

“Then why do you want me to marry you as well?” Clarke asked

“Because it will give me leverage to accept Skaikru into the coalition. It also adds permanency to the relationship. A Leron can choose to leave their Amin, and vice versa. A bonding ceremony makes the commitment to one another life long. No one can question that you and your power belong to me when we take those oaths.” Lexa replied.

“Lexa, this is insane! You can’t go from a betrayal to marrying me the next time you see me!” yelled Clarke, finally uncurling from the ball she was sitting in to gesture emphatically with her hands.

“Clarke, we don’t have the luxury of waiting.”

“What if I don’t want to marry you?” replied Clarke. A brief flash of sadness passed across Lexa’s face, but it was so fast Clarke nearly missed it. 

“I’m sorry Clarke, there is no choice. It is this or kill you. I will not kill you.” 

“Why not?” Demanded Clarke. “I’m tired of my choices being taken from me Lexa!,” Clarke yelled, standing to pace. “You say you want peace, but you break a treaty. You say you don’t want to kill me, but you left me for dead last time we spoke! I’m tired of these fucking games!” Clarke screamed and grabbed to bucket from the corner she was pacing in and threw it as hard as she could towards Lexa. It wasn’t even close to the mark, but it did shatter against the wall behind Lexa. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Clarke added, sobbing and sitting back down in her corner.

Lexa finally broke her stiff stance to come and kneel before Clarke.

“Because I care, Clarke. I have always been attracted to you, the beautiful girl that fell from the sky and had the determination to save her people no matter the cost to you.” Lexa gently raised a hand to Clarke’s face to wipe away the tears that still fell. “Leaving you on the mountain was the hardest decision I have ever made, and it is my biggest regret. I am faced again with the choice of politics versus personal wishes. The quick, easy thing to do is kill you,” Lexa watched as Clarke flinched at her words. “But I don’t wish to. And so instead, I will tame you.” Clarke’s watery blue eyes met Lexa’s green with a bit of defiance at the word “tame” but Lexa continued on, “I will punish you when you misbehave or defy me, but I will also never push you beyond what you can bear and I will do my best to please you in return Clarke. I want this politically, yes. But I also want you to be mine, for me and for you. I think we can make each other happy, Clarke.” Lexa whispered the last part.

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Clarke asked sarcastically.

“No” responded Lexa steadily.

Clarke just huffed out a breath and looked away in thought. 

"Clarke, there is one choice you have. You can do this willingly, or we can do this the hard way. The end result will be the same. Decide, Clarke," Lexa demanded

Clarke resignedly leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "Okay, Lexa."

"You need to do better than that Clarke. I like clear answers. And you must use my title as Heda or Amin for now. I may allow you to use my name in private later, but for now I want you to use the proper deference. Amin or Heda, Clarke" Lexa said firmly.

"I will be yours on one condition, Amin" Clarke responds.

"Clarke, I don't like it when my Leron makes demands," Lexa says sternly,"you will be mine either way".

"Please, Amin." Clarke asked

"What condition, Clarke?" Lexa asked reluctantly.

"Promise that you won't betray me again?" Clarke asked in a small voice.

"Oh Strikon," Lexa sighed, "Yes, I can promise you that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amin = Master/Mistress, Dominant
> 
> Next Chapter will start the D/s dynamic. You've been warned.


	4. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa begins Clarke's introduction into basic rules and to her new living quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has given me kudos on this story, I love you. To those who have commented, marry me. But really, thank you all so much for the positive feedback! Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

"I will be yours on one condition, Amin" Clarke responds.  
"Clarke, I don't like it when my Leron makes demands," Lexa says sternly,"you will be mine either way".  
"Please, Amin." Clarke asked  
"What condition, Clarke?" Lexa asked reluctantly.  
"Promise that you won't betray me again?" Clarke asked in a small voice.  
"Oh Strikon," Lexa sighed, "Yes, I can promise you that"

Chapter 4:

“Then I will be yours, Amin.” Clarke responded, looking down in resignation as she said it. Lexa had suspected Clarke would come around to the idea eventually, but she had expected her to resist more. The weak fight and resigned tone from Clarke concerned her. Lexa made a mental note to reflect on it later.

“Thank you Clarke,” Lexa said softly, placing her open palm on Clarke’s cheek and lifting her head so that they were looking at one another, “ I swear to you that I will protect and care for you and I WILL make you happy Clarke. Ask questions if you have them. From this moment forward there are rules of behavior I expect you to follow, Leron. You already know the first rule,” Lexa stated, looking into Clarke’s eyes to make sure she was paying attention, “You must use ‘Amin’ or ‘Heda’ when addressing me. Rule two, you must be respectful toward me at all times, or I will punish you.”

“Punish me how Amin?” Clarke asked, somewhat skeptically  
“That is entirely up to me, Strikon. But know this, I will chose the manner, the time, and the place. If you misbehave in front of others, I may decide to punish you immediately and publically for your transgression. Is that clear Clarke?” Lexa sternly asked.

“Publically?! Lexa no! Please don’t.” Clarke replied, embarrassed with the idea and humiliated with the thought of it.

“What did you call me? Try again. I’m being lenient since this is new, Clarke. My patience won’t last.”

“I’m sorry, Amin. But please don’t humiliate me! Haven’t you taken enough?” Clarke responded tearfully. Lexa’s heart broke at the question, but she couldn’t falter in this. It would only hurt them both later.

“I now own everything Clarke. You are mine, and I will do as I wish. Though, if you behave, then I have no reason to punish you.” Lexa replied.

“What kind of punishments?” Clarke asked

“Whatever I see fit Clarke” Lexa replied. Taking pity on Clarke and her lack of experience in these roles, Lexa relented and said, “I generally prefer spankings for minor transgressions. Or a paddle. I may also restrict privileges. I try to fit the punishments to the behaviors Clarke, so if you do something unusual, I may get more creative.” Clarke turned bright red at Lexa’s statements, but she also felt a thrill of heat shoot through her. Clarke was appalled at her own reaction. 

“Now come Clarke. Let’s get you cleaned up and settled in. I will instruct you as we go.” Lexa told a still-red Clarke. Clarke’s reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed to Lexa. Lexa had suspected that Clarke might be submissive in nature due to her desire to please people. She hadn’t been sure due to Clarke’s fiery nature, but Clarke continued to confirm Lexa’s suspicions. 

Lexa stood up and reached down to help Clarke to her feet. Clarke took the offered hand.

“Please walk behind me Clarke. But stay close and don’t wander off. Any time we are walking, I wish for you to remain just a couple steps behind me with your eyes on my feet unless spoken to. Understood?”

“Yes, Amin” Clarke answered softly

“Good girl, strikon. I love hearing you address me properly.” Lexa said, placing her hand on Clarke’s cheek again to reassure her. Clarke inhaled sharply at the contact and flushed a rosy pink color at the compliment. 

“Follow me,” Lexa commands gently. Clarke follows two paces behind, as she was told.  
Upon arriving at Lexa’s rooms, they entered and Lexa stopped. Clarke took the opportunity to look around. The large room was beautifully furnished with a large carved wooden bed, several pieces of furniture, scattered weapons on the walls, and armor displayed in the corner. There was also a comfortable sitting area with sofas and chairs as well as a small dining area. There were also three other doors besides the one they entered through. Lexa gestured towards the door to the right.

“That is the bathing room, Clarke. As my Leron, you will be staying here with me. That door there,” Lexa indicated the door to the side of the room, “is my study. The other door is where I keep my clothing. We will get you appropriate attire later. For now, lets get you cleaned up.” Lexa said, walking to the bathroom. Clarke followed her in and took in the room. It was large, with a soaking tub, a cabinet, and a brazier with smoldering embers keeping several large troughs of water warm on one side. The troughs had pipes leading to the tub. There were also pipes from the ceiling running along the wall into the tub. On the other side of the room was a wash basin and a privy. Clarke waited for Lexa to step out, but she just stood there expectantly. 

“Ummm…” Clarke began uncertainly, “I think I can take it from here.”

“No, niron,” Lexa stated, not unkindly. She stepped forward and lightly tugged the hem of Clarke’s shirt. “Remove your clothing please.”

“But..,” Clarke began, hesitating and starting at Lexa. The merciless look in Lexa’s eyes let her know that Lexa was serious.

“I wish for you to grow accustomed to me seeing and touching your body. You need to understand that I now have control, and the best way to reinforce that is through vulnerability and building trust. And I think you may need some help with your hair. It’s quite a mess, strikon” Lexa said with a small smile. “Now, please undress Clarke,” Lexa said in a soft voice, but there was steel underneath it. Clarke wanted to refuse, to rage at this command. But she also knew what was at stake and that to make this work she needed to trust Lexa. But it was hard to be that vulnerable. It didn’t help that Lexa was gorgeous and was standing there watching her calmly with those viridian eyes. 

“Clarke…” Lexa said warningly. Clarke’s hands trembled as she reached for the hem of her shirt. She managed to pull it over her head and then to remove her pants and boots as well. But she got stuck on her undergarments. She stood in front of Lexa in her bra and underwear trembling, unable to take the next step. She looked up at Lexa, hoping she would take pity and allow her some privacy. 

“Lexa, please…” Clarke began. 

“Shhhhhh. Niron, you are doing so well,” Lexa reassured, walking over to Clarke and gently running her hands down Clarke’s bare arms. Clarke couldn’t suppress the shiver of excitement that came with Lexa’s words and touch. “You’re beautiful Clarke. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Lexa whispered sincerely. “Now, turn around. I will help you.” Lexa said, still keeping her hands on Clarke’s upper body, helping Clarke stay grounded with small touches. Clarke met Lexa’s eyes and felt herself surrender, slowly turning around and allowing Lexa to undo the clasp on her bra. Lexa fumbled for a moment, not used to this type of undergarment, but she was a quick study and got it unclasped in moments. “Turn back around, strikon,” Lexa commanded softly. Clarke did as she said and looked at Lexa. As blue eyes met green, Clarke noticed that Lexa’s pupils were blown wide with lust. “Keep going, Clarke” Lexa demanded. Clarke, feeling bolder at the knowledge that Lexa was attracted to her, slowly drew her underwear down her legs. Now she stood before Lexa, entirely bare. She could feel a draft from the window on her bare breasts, and her nipples hardened with the chill and from the excitement of being exposed before someone that she found attractive.

“Very good Clarke. Thank you. I’m proud of you.” Lexa said, and it was true. Lexa was grateful for the amount of trust that Clarke showed her in taking this step. Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke’s shoulder and into the dip of her collarbone, watching her blue eyes darken with arousal. Lexa stepped forward and grazed her lips over Clarke’s in reward. It was a whisper of a kiss. Clarke was surprised and shocked by the sensation. And by how much her body responded. But Lexa had already turned away to start the faucet.

“Look here Clarke” Lexa began, “this spout will add cool water from the rain basins. It has been cleaned, but is too cold to bathe in alone. This spout,” she indicated the pipes leading to the brazier, “will add very hot water to even out the temperature until you are comfortable. Don’t touch this water at first, niron, it will burn.” Clarke watched as water from both spouts poured out and filled the tub. While the tub filled, Lexa got up and went to the cabinet. 

“Are there any herbs or scents that you dislike Clarke?” Lexa asked

“I don’t know” Clarke replied, “On the Ark, there weren’t really any herbs.”

“Not to worry. We can try out a few and see what you like and dislike. I have a sensitive sense of smell, Clarke, and I prefer to choose what scents you use. I wish for you to tell me if you dislike any of what we try in the bath, understood?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded her agreement, but Lexa reprimanded her lightly. 

“I prefer verbal answers, strikon.” Lexa stated.

“Yes, Amin.”

“Good.” Lexa stated, adding some sort of dried herbal mixture to the water. “Now, get in before it gets cool.”

Clarke nervously got into the tub and lowered herself into the fragrant water. The bubbles from whatever Lexa had added to the water covered her body enough to allow Clarke some modesty.

She took a deep breath. “What is that smell? It’s wonderful”

Lexa smiled and said, “I’m glad you like it, ai prisa. Lavender is one of my favorites. The healers say that it helps with relaxation and sleep. And it smells lovely of course. Let’s work on your hair. Please wet it so I can wash it properly.” Clarke submerged her hair and came back up quickly. Lexa gathers some hair soap in her hands and proceeded to lather it into Clarke’s hair, massaging the scalp as she went. Clarke slowly relaxed and felt the tension leave her muscles. For the first time in months, she actually felt safe and comfortable. 

Lexa noticed the muscles in Clarke’s body loosen. “Are you enjoying this ai prisa?” Lexa asked.

“Mm-hm. Sha, Amin.” Clarke murmured back with her eyes still closed.

“I’m glad. Now I’m going to add some oil that will help me loosen these tangles so we can brush them out and get rid of this red dye you put in.” Lexa stated. Lexa proceeded to detangle Clarke’s hair, then had Clarke finish washing herself in the tub and rinsing out the soaps while Lexa left to grab some sleep clothes for Clarke. She had debated having Clarke sleep nude, but she had to push Clarke in everything else so that she would be seen as submissive by the people. This was one concession she could make. Lexa returned to the bathing room with the sleep clothes and placed them next to the tub so she could grab a towel.

“Come here, Clarke” Lexa ordered gently. Clarke stood up, and the sight of her glistening body causes Lexa to take in a sharp breath. She truly was gorgeous, all generous curves and smooth fair skin. Clarke stepped from the tub and walked the few steps over to where Lexa stood. Lexa wrapped the towel around her new submissive and, rubbing her upper arms gently with the towel, “you may get dressed for sleep if you wish, Clarke. Come join me when you are ready.” 

Lexa walked away, leaving Clarke a moment to collect her thoughts. “What is wrong with me?” Clarke thought. “I am being forced into a political marriage and into submission. Why is this so easy? Is it Lexa? Am I weak, wanting someone else to make decisions for me? Am I just messed up from the mountain?” Clarke sighed. There were no easy answers, so she put on the clothes Lexa had given her, which were basically a long, loose tunic and shorts. The tunic fit just fine, but the shorts were too snug in the hips. “Oh well, Clarke thought. She’s already seen me naked today and the long shirt covers most of the important stuff.” And walked out to join Lexa.

Lexa was at the table where there were two trays of food set out, both still covered. When Clarke walked into the main room, Lexa’s eyes roamed her bare legs up to where the long tunic hit the tops of her thighs and her eyes darkened, but she made no comment. Lexa was also now dressed for bed and Clarke noticed that Lexa had waited for her to begin eating. Clarke was warmed by the thought. The food was light fare, mostly fruits, cheese, and bread, but Clarke was famished. Clarke moved to sit at the table across from Lexa, but Lexa held up a hand to stop her.

“Come here, Clarke.” She ordered softly. Clarke obligingly walked over to Lexa, curious. “Clarke, there are some hand signals you need to learn. For now, I want you to know two of them. If I point to a spot with one finger, that means I want you to go to that spot, and silently. If I point to a spot with two fingers, it means I wish for you to go there and kneel. Can you do that for me?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke started to nod her head, but Lexa’s raised eyebrow stopped her and she said, “Yes, Lexa. I can do that”

“Again, Clarke?,” Lexa stated, exasperated. They could not afford slip-ups, especially on this. “What are you supposed to call me?”

Clarke realized her mistake, but she also didn’t see why it was an issue if they were in private. “Why does it matter here Lexa? There is no one to overhear.”

At this second use of her name and at her submissive questioning her orders, Lexa’s patience was pushed to far. “I’m sorry Clarke, but you just earned a punishment. You questioned me and used my name deliberately, after I asked you not to.” Lexa stated. Then Lexa took Clarke’s forearm and pulled her quickly so that she half bent and half fell over Lexa’s lap. Lexa quickly placed her right leg over Clarke’s ankles so that she had no leverage to escape. 

“Lexa! Put me down!” Clarke protested, face red with anger and embarrassment at being placed over Lexa’s lap, bare ass up, like a naughty child. Clarke tried to wiggle off Lexa’s lap but she was held too tight.

“That the third time in five minutes that you have used my name Clarke.” Lexa responded. “I can’t let that go without correction. I’m going to spank you Clarke. Five hits for each time you called me Lexa. And I want you to count them out loud Clarke, and use my correct title each time since it seems you need the practice. Lexa’s first smack was light, more to test the waters since Clarke was new to this. When Clarke didn’t count, Lexa responded, “They don’t count towards your punishment if you don’t count them out loud Clarke. I will continue this until all fifteen are accounted for and you show me you are sorry, strikon.” Lexa warned. The next smack was much harder than the first, and it made Clarke gasp and struggle, but Lexa’s grip was iron. 

“Stop it! That hurts!” Clarke cried. 

“It’s supposed to strikon. Are you ready to count yet?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke closed her mouth stubbornly and shook her head “no”. Lexa began to spank her in earnest, alternating pressure of the hits and location. After about ten, Clarke was livid and in pain and desperate. She couldn’t get enough leverage to get away but she was so mad at the pain Lexa was causing that she just wanted to hurt her back, just a little, to make her know how it feels and maybe get her to stop. Clarke turned her head and bit Lexa’s leg, but Lexa grabbed her hair firmly before she could even get a good grip. “No, Clarke,” She said firmly, shaking the hair she held tightly for emphasis. Clarke looked down in shame. “What am I, five?” She thought. But the spanking resumed and then all Clarke could think about was the fire on her bottom and the tears that had been forming from pain began to fall. Lexa noticed the shift in Clarke and paused. “Clarke, do you want to count? Or should I continue?” Lexa asked.

“One, Amin, one please” Clarke whispered.

“That’s a good girl. One then” Lexa replied, relieved that Clarke was finally submitting. This was a bit excessive for a first spanking, but there were other factors that made this harshness necessary. Lexa didn’t want it to go on more than necessary for the lesson to stick. As Clarke gave in and began counting, her tears of pain mixed with tears of shame and contrition. Clarke pressed her face into Lexa’s leg and began to cry in earnest. Lexa’s heart twisted. She cared for Clarke and beating on a defiant Lerona was one thing, but seeing Clarke in this state hurt her heart. But she had to be consistent or this was not going to work. Clarke needed to know that her behaviors had consequences. Lexa continued the spanking, but she eased up on the force a bit, allowing Clarke to breathe and continue counting, though the tears didn’t stop.

“Fif-fifteen, Amin.” Clarke sobbed out the last one. Lexa repositioned her into a sitting position on her lap with as little weight as possible on her sore bottom and wrapped her arms around her crying submissive. 

“Shhhhh, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, stroking Clarke's hair. “It’s over.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Clarke’s occasional sniffles as she calmed down. Lexa continued to hold her securely, with Clarke’s head pressed into her shoulder. Clarke’s breathing eventually evened out and she relaxed into Lexa’s hold. After a while, Clarke pulled her head back from Lexa’s shoulder and looked up into Lexa’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Amin. I am trying to trust you again. I know the stakes, but it’s hard. I’m sorry. I'll try harder. I’m sorry” Clarke murmured quietly.

“That’s all I ask strikon.” Lexa replied. She continued holding Clarke until Clarke recovered, then she set her on her feet. “Back to the original lesson Clarke. Hand signals.” Lexa said, and she pointed to the ground by her feet with two fingers. “this means kneel here Clarke.” Lexa prompted. Clarke, out of fire for the moment, knelt beside Lexa’s chair where she had pointed and looked to Lexa for whatever comes next. She was rewarded with a smile from Lexa and a “Good girl, Clarke. You look lovely, surrendering to me like this.” Clarke couldn’t help it, she felt a creeping warm sensation all over her body when Lexa praised her. Her cheeks took on a light blush and she looked down shyly.

“When we eat meals, this is one position that you will be in at times. I may choose to allow you to eat from a plate or I may reward you with pieces from my plate. There will be other times where you will be permitted to sit at the table, by my command, but you must always wait until I give you permission to eat and I will select what foods go on your plate. It’s my job to keep you healthy Clarke and I take that seriously.” Lexa explained. Lexa selected a variety of things from the table and placed them on two plates. “My preference is to have you eat at the table with me when we are home, so please take the other chair Clarke.”

Clarke moved to the other chair and sat down, Lexa had placed the second plate in front of her filled with food, some of which Clarke could not identify. Fresh fruit wasn’t available on the ark. “Please eat, Clarke” Lexa directed. Clarke dug in to her plate with gusto, relishing the flavors and textures of the food. Lexa watched Clarke practically inhale her food, pleased that she was eating. She needed to rebuild her strength from her time in the woods. When they had both eaten their fill, Lexa stood up.

“Come Clarke. It’s late and morning comes early when you are Heda.” Lexa stated.

Clarke silently obeyed and followed Lexa to the bed, suddenly feeling very shy. Lexa had laid down on the far side of the large bed and had lifted the covers for Clarke to join her. Clarke gingerly climbed in and laid down.

“Good night Prisa.” Lexa murmured.

“Good night, Amin” Clarke replied. 

It was a matter of minutes for Lexa to settle into sleep and for her breathing to even out. Sleep was a long time coming for Clarke. She couldn’t stop thinking about the events of the day and what would happen from here. Eventually, she rolled over and curled into Lexa’s back. Hearing her even breaths and steady heartbeat finally lulled Clarke to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa woke at dawn, as usual. She felt Clarke still curled up against her back, still sound asleep. Lexa rolled over so she could look at Clarke properly. Clarke’s face was so young in sleep. Lexa wasn’t sure she had even seen Clarke’s face look so carefree. It reminded her of how many burdens Clarke carries. They had many things to do today and one of Lexa’s handmaidens would be arriving soon to deliver breakfast, but Lexa decided to let Clarke sleep a little longer. Lexa left the bed quietly and went to bathe. Lexa added mint leaves and some other herbs to her bath to help invigorate her and wake her up. She hadn’t slept so well in years. Lexa mulled over what she and Clarke needed to do today. 

Lexa had already cleared her schedule for the week so that she and Clarke could spend the time together. The next clan summit was at the next full moon, which was just under a month away. That didn’t give her much time to train Clarke and they couldn’t afford a public rebellion once the bonding was announced to the ambassadors. Clarke’s submission was of the highest priority. So they would take the week to build their relationship, and then Clarke would be gradually introduced to politics in her new role. Clarke was used to being in war meetings as a fellow leader and had proven both aggressive and bold in her suggestions. Lexa didn’t want to lose her advice, as Clarke had much to offer. But they needed to make it clear that Clarke answered to Lexa and that her role as Leron be made clear in those meetings. Lexa would have to come up with a modified protocol for those situations. “It was easier with Costia,” Lexa thought, “as a cook, Costia didn’t have these complications.” Clarke is almost the polar opposite of her last Leron. But Lexa knew that Clarke was worth the effort. She had never felt so drawn to another person. So they would make it work. Lexa would not accept anything else. 

She made a mental list of things that must be done today. Clarke needed clothes suitable for her new role. She came with nothing, and Lexa felt a little guilty about that. She did have Clarke kidnapped after all. So Lexa would remedy that this morning. “She also needs clothing suitable for her role as my Leron, including cuffs and a collar. Also travel gear and a horse if she is to be with me,” Lexa mused. Lexa doubted she could ride a horse and added lessons in horseback riding and fighting. Lexa knew that she could not always be with Clarke, so she needed to assure that Clarke could defend herself should she ever need to. 

With a rough plan for the day in mind, Lexa rose from that bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She left the bathroom and moved to the closet, noting that Clarke was still sound asleep where Lexa had left her. She was rather cute when she slept, Lexa noted with a small smile. Lexa dressed in casual clothing with her light armor, suitable for a day at the market and some physical training later. She also picked out some clothing for Clarke. She had noticed that Clarke had not put on the shorts she had selected last night, and while she certainly appreciated the view, she wanted Clarke to be comfortable today, so she found a blue top and some loose black lace-up leggings that should fit Clarke properly. Clarke’s boots from yesterday had been placed outside the door to be cleaned last night, and when Lexa moved to retrieve them, they were in much better shape, but still needed to be replaced with something more practical for riding and fighting. Clarke’s clothes were beyond repair, so Lexa also found some undergarments for Clarke to wear. Lexa heard a faint knock on the door and moved to answer it. Amaya, one of her handmaidens, was there to deliver their breakfast. Thanking her and shutting the door softly, Lexa took the tray and set it on the table. Then she went to wake the sleeping beauty in her bed. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s side and called, “Clarke, time to wake up niron.” Bleary blue eyes opened and focused on Lexa with a soft smile. Lexa’s heart warmed at this response. 

“Morning, Lex-Amin” Clarke amended quickly. Lexa smiled at Clarke’s near slip-up and quick catch.

“Good morning Leron. How did you sleep?” Lexa asked.

“Good Amin. I haven’t slept so well since before I landed on the ground” Clarke replied, stretching in bed.

“Are you ready for a busy day today?” Lexa asked.

“What are we doing Amin?” Clarke asked with interest.

“Well, I thought we would go get you some clothing and necessities at the market, then maybe see if we can find you a horse this afternoon.” Lexa replied.

“A horse? I don’t need a horse. I can’t ride.” Clarke responded quickly.

“I will teach you to ride, but we must find you a horse first.” Lexa responded.

“But, Amin. Can’t I just walk?” Clarke whined.

“No.” Lexa replied.

“But-“ Clarke began, only to be cut off by Lexa, who held up her hand in a stopping gesture.

“It wasn’t an option Clarke. Now come, let’s eat so we can get started. We are wasting daylight.” Lexa said and then stood up and moved to the table. Clarke was still in bed scrambling to find a way out of riding a horse, which she was kind of terrified of. 

“Clarke.” Lexa called sternly. Clarke looked up to where Lexa was sitting and saw her point with one finger to the chair across from her. Clarke scrambled out of bed and over to where Lexa had pointed. Before sitting, Clarke glanced at Lexa, who nodded permission. Clarke sat and gave a small squeak as her tender bottom hit the hard chair. Lexa smiled knowingly at her squeak and lifted the tops of the breakfast trays.

“That’s going to be a bit uncomfortable later for your riding lesson strikon.” Lexa observed with a smirk. Clarke glared at her in response and was about to say something scathing in response, but her attitude was quickly put in check by a disapproving look from Lexa.

“Go ahead and eat Clarke.” Lexa permitted. She and Clarke dug into a breakfast of porridge, berries, honey, and some toast. Clark savored the food, which was so much better than what they had on the Ark. When they had both finished, Lexa stood. “Come get dressed Clarke” Lexa ordered and Clarke obliged, struggling to adjust to this new dynamic. Lexa had always been rather, well, commanding. But Clarke was always pushing back and challenging her. Obeying without protest was difficult, even when it was something that she didn’t mind doing. Once she finished dressing in the clothes Lexa had provided, when exited the closet and stood there somewhat awkwardly, not sure what to do next. Lexa didn’t make her wait long. From the bathing room, Lexa called Clarke to her. Upon entering the bathroom, Clarke noticed that Lexa had done the top part of her hair in small, intricate braids and left the bottom layers softly curling down past her shoulder blades. Clarke admired Lexa for a moment, before Lexa turned her attention from the mirror and motioned for Clarke to take her place in the chair. Clarke did so and Lexa began to comb through Clarke’s wavy blonde locks. After a moment, she began to hum a nameless tune as she worked. Clarke’s braids were different from Lexa’s. Clarke’s were larger and closer to the scalp in the front. They pulled the front sections back and then the unwoven ends joined the back layers in a cascade of wavy blonde. 

“There.” Lexa declared, placing her hands on Clarke’s shoulders and looking at her handy-work in the mirror. “Beautiful” Lexa said, kissing the top of Clarke’s head and leaving Clarke blushing again. “Now come, let’s go shopping niron.” Lexa stated before turning away and walking to the door, expecting Clarke to follow. 

Clarke followed close behind Lexa as they exited the tower, with her eyes on Lexa’s feet as instructed. She was trying to obey Lexa, but her eyes couldn’t help but make little side trips to get a glimpse of her surroundings. Clarke had never seen a city before, and the colors and noises and smells were overwhelming. Lexa noticed her distraction and decided that it was a good time to stop and have a quick snack, even though they had just eaten. It would give Clarke the freedom to investigate the area without having to disobey. It only took another few blocks before Lexa saw what she was looking for. A vendor was selling fresh breakfast buns with honey and fruit. They were Lexa’s favorite treat and it was a perfect location for Clarke to see the market square while they ate. Lexa ordered two buns from the woman, who tried to refuse payment from her Heda, but Lexa insisted and purchased the treats. Clarke observed the transaction and her surroundings as best she could while still paying attention to Lexa. They moved away from the stall to the side of another building across the street. 

“These are my favorite” Lexa said, handing Clarke a bun. Clarke took the offering gratefully. It was still warm and smelled amazing. Clarke’s mouth watered, but she remembered Lexa’s instructions about eating without permission and looked to Lexa before taking a bite. Lexa rewarded her with a smile and said, “Please try it Clarke. And you are permitted to look around for the moment. The city is a fascinating place, and this market is the heart of the city.” Lexa said, taking a bite of her own roll and letting out a small moan “soo good,” Lexa mumbled with her mouth full. Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at her Amin acting so undignified. Lexa smiled at the sound of Clarke’s giggle, entranced. She had never heard Clarke giggle, but she immediately resolved to make it happen more often. Clarke also took a bit of her treat, and she couldn’t believe something could taste this good. Lexa could tell she liked it by the look on her face and felt pleased at having chosen well. 

Clarke looked around the market curiously while they ate. It was a whirlwind of people and colors and textures. For the first time in ages, Clarke felt the urge to draw so she could capture the scene before her. Lexa let Clarke stare her fill, swallowing hard when she saw Clarke lick her fingers clean of the sticky bun. Lexa felt her face warm at the thoughts she had watching Clarke’s tongue curl around her finger, thinking of other places she would like that tongue. Clarke noticed Lexa’s heated stare and realized what she was doing. But instead of stopping and blushing like Lexa thought she would, Clarke boldly met her gaze and made her motions more deliberate, licking and sucking each finger suggestively. 

“Be careful, Clarke. Don’t bite off more than you can chew.” Lexa replied huskily, taking her own sticky fingers into her mouth and cleaning them in kind, staring into Clarke’s darkening blue eyes. Just when Clarke thought she might combust from sexual tension, Lexa winked and walked over to a nearby water basin to rinse her hands. Clarke followed suit and they continued their walk to the clothing stalls. General clothing was easy. Clarke was measured and the shop owners selected clothing that would fit her. Lexa picked out the colors and cuts of the clothing and bought numerous outfits, having it all delivered to the tower. Then they went to another stall, this one was filled with bedroom attire, and not the kind you just sleep in. Clarke turned beet red and froze at the shops entrance. Lexa had the shop keeper take her measurements again, then told Clarke to wait where she was while Lexa chose what she wanted. 

“What did you buy in there Amin?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask when Lexa returned to her side and continued down the rows of store stalls.

“You will find out later Clarke,” she replied with a mischevious smirk. Clarke let out a nervous breath. Sure, she was attracted to Lexa. And they had been flirting all day. And they were engaged to be bonded. So this shouldn’t be a surprise. And yet the thought of sex with Lexa made Clarke feel like a million fluffy bugs had taken up residence in her belly. But she would have to think on that later, as Lexa had stopped at another store, this one was different than the rest. 

It smelled of leather and metal. On the shelves were numerous items that Clarke couldn’t identify. Some she could figure out, like whips and paddles and cuffs. But others made no sense. The man at the counter greeted Lexa warmly and Lexa returned the greeting.

“Are you in the market for something specific Heda?” asked the shopkeeper.

“Sha. I have a new Leron,” Lexa replied, indicating Clarke with a wave of her hand. “She is just learning submission and I am looking for some basics. May I see a selection of cuffs?” Lexa replied.

“Of course Heda! You honor me by coming.” Replied the man, pulling out trays of leather, metal, and cloth cuffs. Some were all metal and harsh, others were wide and had laces down both sides. There were so many that Clarke couldn’t believe that there was such a demand for them. Lexa perused the selection, occasionally picking up one and testing the material. Eventually she picked a set of four cuffs, two were larger than the others. They were made of a light tan leather, with a soft inner lining to prevent chaffing. They also had rings on each side of the cuffs. 

“I’ll take this set. I would also like a metal set” Lexa said to the shop keeper. The shop keeper pulled a few suggestions, some were on the trays on the counter and there were still more behind the counter that he showed Lexa. Lexa chose a golden set of wrist cuffs that were engraves with a forest design. They were beautiful to Clarke’s artistic eye, but she was skeptical of their purpose. Lexa then moved on to a selection of ropes, blindfolds, a gag (Clarke was appalled at that), several leash-like lengths of chain, and several implements that Clarke couldn’t identify. The last purchase Lexa asked about was a collar. 

Up to this point, Clarke had been able to control herself at the other implements and attire, but a COLLAR? Like some kind of pet? Clarke was outraged at the idea that Lexa would put that on her. 

“Amin, why do you need a collar?” Clarke asked, hoping she was wrong in assuming it was for her. Lexa turned from the selection of collars to look at Clarke.

“For you, strikon,” Lexa replied. “Can’t have you wandering off and getting lost now can I? This way, everyone will know who you belong to.”

“Ev-Everyone?” Clarke sputtered out. She meant to put a collar on her and parade her before everyone?

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa said patiently, now leaning against the counter and watching her face carefully. The shopkeeper had had the manners to disappear to the back of the store.

“But-I’m not a pet Lexa!” Clarke protested angrily. Lexa caught the use of her name and frowned darkly.

“I see you need another lesson in manners Clarke. What did you call me?” Lexa asked.

“Amin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to! But please don’t make me wear a collar. Please!” Clarke begged, tears forming from embarrassment and fear. She didn’t want to be spanked again, she still hurt from yesterday. And she really really didn’t want to be humiliated with a collar. Lexa came over to her.

Cupping Clarke’s chin with her hand, Lexa asked, “why are you so opposed to the collar Strikon?” Lexa asked softly, never having seen this level of embarrassment over a collar. It was meant to be a symbol of their relationship, most Lerons’ wore their collars proudly.

“I’m not a dog Amin! I’m a person. Why do you want to humiliate me? Did I do something wrong?” Clarke asked tearfully.

“No, Leron. You did nothing wrong in this. I wish to show the world that you are mine and are under my protection. The collar protects you and reminds you who you belong to. Are you ashamed to be mine Clarke?” Lexa asked seriously.  
“No! I’m ashamed to belong to anyone but myself.” Clarke whispered in reply, eyes cast down.

“Oh niron. You will always belong to yourself before all else. No one can take that from you, even me. But you can also belong to someone else. The collar represents your commitment to me and your willing submission. It is one of the most basic symbols of a Leron and is a necessary part of you submitting to me,” Lexa replied seriously. “Clarke, I will collar you, in public and private, as I see fit. But it is never meant to embarrass you.” Lexa replied, tucking a stray hair that had escaped its braid back behind Clarke’s ear. “Will you accept my collar, strikon?”

“Yes, Lexa.” Clarke whispered, nodding and still clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

“That’s my good girl,” Lexa praised, kissing her on the forehead. Clarke felt a tiny bit better about the collar after that. She wanted Lexa’s approval. Clarke reached her arms out and surrounded Lexa’s waist, pressing her head into Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa allowed the contact and hugged her back for a moment, rocking her gently as they stood. Eventually, Lexa pulled Clarke back a little bit and said, “You used my name again, Clarke. In public. You know that is not acceptable behavior, yes?”

“Yes, Amin,” Clarke replied, ashamed. Lexa knew that Clarke hadn’t said it deliberately this time, but she had to be consistent.

“As you learned yesterday, the punishment is 5 strikes.” Lexa said, walking over to a chair in the corner of the shop. Clarke looked at her, appalled. 

“Are you serious! There are people around. And. And. I didn’t mean to and I won’t do it again. Please Amin!” Clarke began pleading. 

Lexa just sat down in the chair and pointed with two fingers to the place in front of her. Clarke felt like her feet weighed a ton, but she walked slowly over to Lexa and knelt at her feet, whispering a last “please don’t” as she knelt. She couldn’t look at Lexa, so she kept her head down, but Lexa wasn’t having it. She grabbed Clarke’s chin firmly and raised it so she could see Clarke’s face. 

“Clarke, climb over my lap like yesterday.” Lexa commanded, unrelenting. Clarke did so, humiliated but grateful that Lexa had allowed her leave her clothes on. 

“Count Clarke,” Lexa reminded, then she began. 

“One, Amin,” Clarke said quietly, hoping no one was watching. 

“Good, Clarke.” Lexa said, stroking her hand down Clarke’s back and sore bottom, then strking again.

“Two, Amin.” Clarke counted each strike. “Three, Amin. Four Amin. Five Amin.”

Once it was over, Lexa set Clarke on her knees again to the side of the chair. Lexa stroked Clarke’s hair and told her, “Clarke, I want you to focus on pleasing me. Not worrying about what others will think. I will do the worrying and make the decisions. You need only to follow my orders.” 

Clarke looked down, ashamed at the reprimand. She DID want Lexa to approve, but she also still wanted to control the situation. 

“Don’t worry, niron. Trust will come. Now, will you remember how to address me this time?” Lexa asked firmly.

“I’m trying Amin.” Clarke replied, causing Lexa to soften. She didn’t want Clarke to feel like she was failing when she was really doing much better than Lexa had expected.

“I know you are. And you are doing very well, Clarke” Lexa replied. “Come. Let’s finish here. We still need a collar and I think I may have scared the shop-master off.” Lexa said, looking around. 

As if listening behind the curtain, the shop-master reappeared and Clarke blushed tomato red. Lexa thought it was adorable, and tried not to smile. Her new Leron was so shy compared to most people. Lexa selected a collar and asked that both her commander’s symbol and her name be engraved on the collar before having it sent to the tower. 

As they left the shop, Clarke asked “Why both, Amin?”

“Because no matter which role I am in, you are mine Clarke.” Lexa responded simply. Then she added a little shyly, “And, I want you to be reminded that whether I am Heda or Lexa, I am yours.” Clarke felt her belly do a somersault as they walked back to the tower. 

It wasn’t a long walk, but they spoke as they walked about Clarke’s impressions of the city so far. When Clarke mentioned she wished to draw some of it, Lexa asked questions about Clarke’s artistic preferences and how she came to like drawing. The walk passed quickly and Lexa led Clarke into the tower kitchens. It had been hours since they ate the sweet rolls this morning, and Clarke’s stomach was grumbling as they neared the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. As they entered the kitchens, Lexa was greeted by the cook, Lara. Lara was an older woman, with gray hair, the portly frame of a good cook, and a kind face. Clarke instantly liked her.

“Heda! Welcome. And who have you brought with you?” Lara asked

“Hello, Lara. This is Clarke. We are working on her training as my Leron.” Lexa stated. Lara’s face betrayed some shock at this news, but she took it in stride.

“Welcome, Clarke. A friend of Heda’s is a friend of mine. Can I get you both something to eat?” Lara asked.

“Please,” Lexa responded. “and we could also use apple slices to take with us if you have them”

“Of course, Heda. Please, have a seat. I’ll only be a moment” She indicated one of the tables that were sitting in the corners of the room. Lexa walked over to one and motioned for Clarke to sit across from her. Almost as soon as they sat down, Lara was back with two bowls of stew and a hearty bread with butter. Clarke looked to Lexa for permission.

“Help yourself Clarke.” Lexa said, starting on her own bowl.

As they finished their food, Lara returned with a large bad of apple slices and a smaller bag of cookies. She handed the apples to Lexa and the cookies to Clarke with a wink and a “Shhh”. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. They said their goodbyes to Lara and left the kitchen.

“Where are we going Amin? And why the apples?” Clarke asked.

“We are going to get you a horse, Clarke.” Lexa replied.

“Amin, why do I need a horse?” Clarke asked.

“Because you will be traveling with me. And you can’t do that on foot.” Lexa replied,

“Traveling where?” Clarke asked, curious.

“I travel often Clarke. There isn’t anything immediately planned, but it will take time for you to become accustomed to riding so it’s best to start now. Once we are bonded, we will take a tour of the 12 Clans, and there are always diplomatic missions, or traveling with my warriors.” Lexa answered. Clarke was silent. She understood the need for a horse but why did they have to be so large?

The paddock and stables they went to were located about a ten minute walk from the tower. It was inside the city but on the periphery. There was a really large building that housed the horses for her armies, Lexa explained, but the ones in the paddock they were going to were unowned, but trained for riding. Their previous owners had either gotten a different mount, retired, or perished in battle. 

As they arrived at the enclosure, Clarke saw the large animals scattered throughout the field eating grass. Lexa rested her arms on the upper rails of the fence, the apple bag clasped in one hand, and turned to Clarke. 

“It is best if you select your own horse, Clarke” Lexa said. Clarke had never touched a horse, and had no idea what to do, so she said as much to Lexa.   
“Come with me Clarke,” Lexa said as she ducked under the fence rails. Clarke reluctantly followed, leaving the bag of cookies at the fence. If she had to run or fend off a horse attack, she wanted her hands free. 

Lexa walked to the middle of the field, then turned and gave Clarke the bag of apples. “Horses love apples. Take a slice and hold it out on your palm with your hand flat. Horses don’t have sharp teeth and are usually very docile, but fingers can easily get mistaken for an apple if you aren’t careful,” Lexa explained. “Watch me.” Lexa took an apple slice from the bag and made a clicking sound with her mouth. Several of the giant beasts turned their heads and saw Lexa offering something. They came trotting over. Clarke jumped behind Lexa, hoping not to get trampled. But the horse slowed before they reached them, and a pretty brown one walked right up to Lexa and Clarke watch it pick up the apple slice from Lexa with its lips. 

“Okay. You’re turn Clarke” Lexa said. Clarke looked at Lexa skeptically, but she took out an apple slice and held it out to the next closest horse. It was a black mare with a white star on it’s head. It happily lipped up the apple and crunched it in horsey-bliss. Clarke’s fears lifted as she realized how gentle the horses were. She had giggled at the feeling of it’s whiskers on her palm, and Lexa smiled. Clarke couldn’t help but offer the other horses there an apple treat too. Soon, she was walking around the paddock, trying to make sure every one of the horses got a slice. Lexa followed Clarke to make sure she was all right, but let Clarke handle to horses. She wanted Clarke to pick the horse that called to her. There were about 15 horses in the paddock in total, all suitable for Clarke. The choice was hers entirely. Lexa wanted to give Clarke what freedoms she could. And her horse would become a great ally and friend. Lexa’s own horses had saved life her many times. 

As Clarke fed each horse, they continued following her around, hoping for seconds. Clarke tentatively tried petting them on the head and neck. Several of them were a bit pushy and nudged her for another apple. Eventually she had a train of 14 horses and a much lighter bag of apple slices. The only horse not following her was on the far side of the paddock. It had looked this way, but then put its head back down and ignored them. Clarke noticed and didn’t want it to be left out, so she walked over to it, all 14 horses and Lexa following behind. Lexa found this parade hilarious, but she held in her laugh so as not to spook the horses. 

They reached the horse and Clarke tried to offer it an apple slice, but it didn’t seem interested. Lexa recognized this horse, as she did many of the horses in this paddock. It had belonged to Anya, who had died while escaping the mountain with Clarke. Lexa didn’t want to upset Clarke or bias her choice, so she kept that information to herself for the moment. This mare was one of the best they had, but since Anya hadn’t returned, the horse had stopped thriving. Clarke was concerned and asked Lexa what was wrong with this one.

“Nothing, strikon. She is healthy, but she is grieving. She lost her last rider and hasn’t been the same.” Lexa answered carefully. Clarke was stroking the horse’s neck as Lexa spoke, and when she was done speaking Clarke turned to the horse and whispered to her. Lexa couldn’t catch what was said and she knew the horse certainly didn’t get the message, but it was cute to watch Clarke to an animal she was terrified of not twenty minutes ago. The horse seemed to like the attention though, turning her head to press it into Clarke’s chest as Clarke stroked her cheeks and ears. While Clarke was distracted by the mare, one of the other horses used the distraction to head butt Clarke’s side, demanding more apples. The nudge was a little too forceful and it pushed Clarke off balance, causing her to drop the apples and fall down. The other horses pushed forward eagerly for the treat strewn on the ground, scaring Clarke. Lexa moved forward to intervene and drive the herd back, but before she could even take a step, the grieving mare flattened her ears and stepped forward to block the others from getting closer to Clarke. Clarke was able to regain her feet and resumed her stroking of the mare. Lexa knew her choice was made, but she wanted to hear it from Clarke.

“Any idea which one you like Clarke?” Lexa asked. 

“This one.” Clarke said, indicating the mare that had protected her. Anya’s mare. Lexa’s heart hurt at the memory of her general and friend. The horse was well known, as Anya was. It would be recognized. Clarke needed to know. 

“Okay Clarke,” Lexa replied. “You should know, before you commit to this horse, that it once belonged to Anya. That is who she mourns. And she is well known to my people” Lexa said. Clarke felt like she had been punched in the gut by the knowledge. She still felt guilty for Anya’s death at the hands of the Skaikru. Anya was her reluctant ally, and that death hurt more than others. This horse felt that loss too. It firmed up Clarke’s resolve that this was the right choice. She couldn’t save Anya. But she could help her horse. 

“What is her name?” asked Clarke.

“We have a tradition, that when a horse gets a new rider, that rider must name the horse to mark the start of their partnership. We do not keep the old name. It is your choice what to call her, strikon” Lexa explained. Lexa was also reluctant to tell Clarke, who was just getting over her fear of horses, that the mare’s old name was Bone-crusher. Anya called her Bones, but still probably best not to mention that part.

Clarke considered the mare. She was motley mix of brown, gray and tan splotches interspersed with smaller, coin sized black spots. Her mane and tail were black with a thin white stripe of hair between the ears. She had big, liquid brown eyes that observed Clarke where she stood, still patting the horses head and neck. Thinking on her escape from the Mountain with Anya, Clarke recalled the waterfalls from the dam that they jumped from. She wanted a name that did honor to her past owner. “I think I’ll call her Cascade,” Clarke stated.

“I’m unfamiliar with that word. What does it mean?,” Lexa asked curiously.

“It means falling water,” Clarke answered. Lexa understood the connection and was warmed by the thoughtful name. And she was relieved that Clarke’s choice was a horse she knew would get along with her own feisty gelding, Skaifaya.   
“Let’s get Cascade to the stable then and I will show you how to care for her. Please go grab a halter from the gate Clarke,” Lexa said as she pointed to the halters. Clarke ran to do as she asked and Lexa smiled at how her fear had turned to eagerness so quickly. Lexa loved horses, she hoped Clarke would come to love them too. 

Hours later, Clarke and Lexa returned to the tower and washed up. They were both itchy from the hay and horse hair but Clarke now knew how to groom, feed, and saddle her mount. Dark had fallen and Lexa said they would try riding lessons tomorrow. 

After they had washed up, eaten and Clarke had changed into some of the sleep gowns that had been delivered from their morning shopping spree (apparently Lexa had taken a liking to Clarke’s bare legged look from last night), Clarke and Lexa relaxed in Lexa’s sitting room by the fire. Clarke practiced with some new art supplies that Lexa had had sent to the tower for her while Lexa read. Clarke was trying to capture Lexa’s eyes, but it was proving difficult. She kept changing them and was never quite satisfied with the result. Not to mention she kept having to steal glances at Lexa rather than outright stare, since she didn’t want to be caught drawing her without her knowledge. 

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “what has you muttering so furiously over there?” 

“Sorry Amin. I can’t get something quite right.” Clarke responded.

“May I see?” Lexa asked.

“Ummm. Well, it’s sort of not done” Clarke said. 

“What is it?” Lexa asked curiously.

“I need to use the restroom” Clarke jumped up quickly to dodge the question, but in her haste, she dropped her sketchbook. It landed still open to her drawing of Lexa. Clarke was mortified. Lexa stared at it, astonished, for a moment, before leaning down and closing the book, handing it to Clarke.

“It’s beautiful, niron. You have a great skill with drawing.” Lexa said.

“Thank you, Amin” Clarke responded both embarrassed by the praise and please with it. 

“Clarke-,” Lexa began, but Clarke interrupted.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke blurted out. “I shouldn’t have drawn you like that without your permission.”

“I don’t mind, Clarke. Truly,” Lexa said, noticing Clarke had her arms wrapped around her sketchbook and clutched to her chest. Her posture was one of nervousness, but Lexa didn’t understand the reason.

“Clarke, what is the matter?” Lexa asked.

“I don’t know.” Clarke replied. “I-I feel really exposed. More than when you had me undress last night.”

“Niron, I love that you are attracted to me. As I am to you,” Lexa said, “Is that the issue? You don’t think I feel the same and now you feel shame for being attracted to me?” Clarke nodded, not able to answer.

“Clarke, I have been attracted to you from the moment we met. Never doubt that. I have to restrain myself from taking things too far between us, because I want you to be comfortable first. I will never force myself on you Clarke, but that doesn’t mean I don’t desire you. That you desire me in turn make me so happy Clarke. Please don’t be ashamed of that.”

“What…what if I want you to?” Clarke asked shyly.

“Want me to what Clarke?” Lexa asked, eyes sharpening as she considered what Clarke was trying to say.

“To want me like that. To act on that.” Clarke asked, bright red and vulnerable. But she wanted Lexa. She had always wanted her, but hadn’t been ready. After everything, she still wanted Lexa. Lexa’s dominant side just fanned the flames.

“Are you sure, niron?” Lexa asked slowly. Thinking things through.

“Yes. I’m sure. I choose you. As my Amin, as my houmon, and as just Lexa.” Clarke said quietly but confidently. Lexa felt inevitable to Clarke. It was always her. Clarke knew that Lexa would respect her sexual boundaries, as she had for the past two days. They were tiptoeing around a physical relationship, Lexa giving her light touches and teasing kisses. But Lexa didn’t want to push Clarke unless Clarke wanted it. 

“I want you Lexa” Clarke said boldly.

“Well then, niron, we will take things to the next level. And you just used my name again Clarke.” Lexa said with a small smile. Lexa moved to the rug in the center of the room. “Come here. Now.” Lexa commanded, pointing at the rug. Clarke set her sketchbook down and moved to stand before Lexa. 

“What should I do to you Clarke?” Lexa asked as she walked around Clarke, inspecting her.

“The name doesn’t count! I didn’t ADDRESS you by your name, Amin!” Clarke protested coyly.

“Hmmmm. Good argument Clarke. All right, I shall give you a pass on that one. Now, take off your nightdress Clarke.” Lexa ordered. Clarke complied, trembling. 

“Such soft skin, Clarke” Lexa said, running her hand along Clarke’s abdomen as she circled her. “Now the breast band, Clarke.” Lexa softly ordered. Clarke complied slowly, undoing the tie on the band and teasing Lexa by slowly unwinding it. Lexa noticed and smiled. She did love it when Clarke pushed her. 

“Looks like you need help, niron. Allow me” Lexa said as she grabbed Clarke’s hair roughly and tilted her head back, causing Clarke to drop the end of the band in surprised. The band fell to the ground and exposed Clarke’s full breasts. 

“Lovely, strikon.” Lexa murmured onto her neck, lightly trailing kisses down Clarke’s neck, sending heat to Clarke’s core and making her whimper with need. 

Lexa released her grip on Clarke’s hair and stepped back. “Now the underwear Clarke.” 

Clarke complied a little bit slowly, fighting her nerves. Once she was entirely bare, Lexa walked in front of her and, staring into her eyes, cupped her breasts. 

“These are so lovely Clarke. Can you feel how they fit into my hands perfectly?” Lexa asked as she massaged Clarke’s breasts. Clarke’s eyes closed in pleasure and her head tilted back. 

“Eyes on me, Clarke,” Lexa ordered, wanting to see Clarke’s reactions to her touch. “I asked you a question ai Prisa.” Clarke’s eyes reopened and looked at Lexa, but there was a glazed look. 

“How am I supposed to remember your questions when you’re doing that?” Clarke asked, exasperated. Lexa pinched her nipple in a small reprimand.

“Manners, Clarke.” Lexa reminded, with a small chuckle. Clarke’s breast were clearly sensitive. 

“Yes, Amin.” Clarke replied.

“What I asked you, Clarke, was can you feel how your breasts fit into my palms perfectly?” Lexa repeated.

“Yes, Amin.” Clarke replied with a groan, “more, please”

“More, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, please” Clarke repeated.  
“Hmmm. I don’t know Clarke. I think I’m rather tired tonight. Perhaps tomorrow, if you’re very very good, we can come back to this.” Lexa said. Clarke’s eyes flew to hers with that statement, checking to see if she was serious. She was. Lexa wanted to give Clarke more pleasure that she could stand. And she wanted Clarke to crave her touch, burn for it. But she also wanted Clarke to sleep on her decision before they had sex. Clarke’s emotions were still raw and on a roller coaster from the past months. And sometimes new submissives will push themselves too much to please their dominant. Lexa could not forgive herself if she hurt Clarke that way. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t arouse the little Leron until she was ready to beg for her touch, she thought, giving Clarke a day or two to be sure of her choice. 

“Another rule. All of your pleasure comes from my hands, or not all from this point forward. No touching yourself. Is that clear? Oh, and Clarke? Don’t worry about putting your night clothes back on.” Lexa said, as she left a very aroused Clarke standing in the middle of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken Clarke hours to fall asleep the night before. Lexa had kept her nightdress on, making Clarke all the more aware of her own lack of clothing. Her mind raced, second guessing her choices and her body shockingly awake and aware of her nakedness next to the beautiful woman in the bed next to her. Her heartbeat had gradually settled when it become clear that Lexa was really going to sleep and wasn’t going to start anything that night. Part of Clarke was relieved, but mostly she was frustrated with being turned on and left unsatisfied. As her mind turned over her decisions, she worried about whether wanting Lexa was a betrayal of her people. Sleeping with the enemy, as her people would say. But Lexa had never been the enemy to Clarke. They may disagree and butt heads, but Lexa had always listened to Clarke and considered her arguments. Lexa always did what was best for her people and Clarke understood that, even if she didn’t always like the choices. 

Lexa was the only one who understood Clarke, who had respected her from the start. Then the mountain happened. Clarke understood the decision, but it still hurt. And in the months after as she wandered the woods, Clarke had done a lot of thinking. She was done with her people. She had given them everything she had, even when they didn’t believe in her. Yes, she loved people back at the Ark, but she couldn’t be part of them anymore. Not like it was. She had changed. So she wandered the woods trying to forget. To forget the mountain, the deaths on her hands, and Lexa. But Lexa hadn’t forgotten her. And now here they were, in bed together and engaged. 

The circumstances were not ideal, but Clarke still cared for Lexa. There was also something freeing in letting Lexa lead. When Lexa took charge, it loosened a knot of anxiety deep inside that Clarke didn’t know was there until it was gone. Lexa was what Clarke needed, the only one in her life that lifted Clarke’s burdens rather than added to them. Clarke wanted to give in to the feeling, to be what Lexa wanted and ease her burdens in return. But why did submitting have to be so difficult? Clarke thought to herself, rolling over in bed for what felt like the millionth time. Clarke looked over at the sleeping beauty next to her. Lexa looked so much younger when she slept. It was a sad reminder of the weight she carried during the day. So many lives depended on the sleeping young woman next to her. Clarke empathized. While she had only been forced to lead for the past year since they came to the ground, Lexa had been raised from childhood with these burdens. And yet Clarke knew there was no one better to handle them. Eventually, Clarke drifted off to sleep by following the rise and fall of Lexa’s chest.

Clarke awoke to a soft hand running down the curve of her side, stroking gently. It felt so good, Clarke didn’t want to open her eyes. Instead, she burrowed her face into the pillow and stretched her body to give Lexa better access. 

“Good morning, ai Prisa” Lexa said with a smile while continuing her movements. Clarke groaned into her pillow and scooted back into Lexa so they were touching. Lexa moved her arm to wrap around Clarke’s middle. At the feel of her bare arm on Clarke’s bare torso, Clarke’s fuzzy brain cleared enough that she remembered she was naked and pressing against Lexa. Her eyes flew open and she tried to scoot forward shyly, but Lexa held her firmly. “Relax, Clarke.”

But Clarke was too nervous and kept fidgeting. Eventually, Lexa realized that the quiet moment was over, so she released Clarke and sat up in bed. “I have to check in with my advisors this morning, niron, then we will go for a ride,” Lexa told Clarke. “I’m going to get ready, but you may sleep in if you wish. I won’t be gone long, I just need to ensure that everything is in hand. Your new clothing is in the dresser next to mine. I will return with breakfast before we go.” Lexa spoke as she got out of bed and walked to the bathing room. As she shut the bathing room door behind her, she glanced back and saw Clarke burrow further into the furs. Lexa felt a soft smile come to her lips unbidden, but Clarke was adorable and Lexa was happy that Clarke was comfortable and enjoying the luxuries that come with Lexa’s station as Heda.

Lexa spent her bath time thinking about Clarke and her progress. Lexa was impressed with how well Clarke was doing in her obedience. Clarke was so fiery, Lexa knew that it couldn’t be easy for her to give up control. But it was obvious that Clarke was naturally submissive now that Lexa had seen her respond to her commands. She had suspected it in the past, but Clarke was also a natural leader and very bold and challenging when she wanted to get her way, which had made Lexa question her intuition. Lexa was relieved that Clarke’s nature wasn’t entirely opposed to submission. She wanted Clarke to be happy. She also wanted Clarke to live, and this was the only way to see that through. Lexa hated that she had to be so stern with Clarke, who was so new to this. A slow introduction to the lifestyle would be so much better and Lexa worried that this fast track would break Clarke’s spirit. It was a delicate balancing act for Lexa. She needed to push Clarke and enforce the rules harshly while making sure to also build on trust and affection. A public rebellion, or worse a visible rebellion in front of other ambassadors or clan leaders, would result in disaster. The clans would think her incompetent of controlling Wanheda and Clarke’s life would be at risk again. So she had to stay strong and consistent. With a sigh, Lexa got out of the bath and dressed. A look at the bed showed only a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from under the furs. With a snort of amusement, Lexa donned her pauldron and light armor before stepping out of the room quietly. Once the door closed behind her, Lexa turned to the guard on the door. “Ensure that Wanheda remains on this floor and that no harm comes to her. If she needs anything, send for Amaya or myself.” After seeing the guard’s nod and respectful salute, Lexa turned on her heel and left to locate Titus and get an update on recent affairs. 

___________________ Clarke POV____________________

Clarke awoke a short time later, getting dressed and then wondering where Lexa was since she said she wouldn’t be gone long. Clarke decided to explore the tower a little bit, so she opened the large doors to the hallway. As she stepped through the open door, she noticed a warrior standing just to the side. 

“Os sonup, Wanheda” the guard stated, observing that the girl visibly flinched at the name, “My name is Ryder, I am one of Heda’s personal guard. Can I assist you?” 

“Please. It’s just Clarke,” Clarke replied, “I was waiting for Heda and was just going to go look around the tower a bit.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke, but Heda’s orders are that you remain on this floor until she returns. If you need something, I am happy to send for it.” Ryder replied.

“But-,” Clarke began to protest, stopping herself before she could argue the order, knowing that it was important that she not defy Heda’s will in front of her people. “Um. Okay. Thanks.” She replied to the guard and returned to the main room, shutting the door behind her and leaning back against it with a sigh. “Well,” she thought, “I can always work on my drawing.” 

____________Lexa POV___________  
Lexa was returning to her rooms when she heard the door open. She hesitated just out of sight, wanting to see how Clarke would react without her there when she was blocked from leaving. Lexa had no doubts that Ryder would follow his orders. But she didn’t know how Clarke would respond to being told by someone else that she had forbidden Clarke from wandering. The rule was for her safety of course, but Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke would see it that way. But Clarke surprised her. Lexa was impressed with her restraint. That certainly deserved to be rewarded. Lexa continued on her way to the room, giving an approving nod to Ryder as she passed.

When Lexa walked into the room, Clarke had barely sat down on the sofa and was still gathering her pencils and sketchpad. She looked up, startled at first, then smiled at seeing Lexa.   
“Hi, Amin” she greeted  
“Hi Clarke” Lexa responded with a smile. “I overheard your conversation with Ryder just a moment ago.”  
Clarke looked down and responded, “I’m sorry Amin. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to leave.”

Lexa came over and gripped her chin lightly, lifting her eyes to meet her own. “You have nothing to be sorry for strikon. You are such a good girl, you didn’t question my orders and waited patiently for me to return.” Lexa responded, her hand going from Clarke’s chin to caressing the side of her face gently. She slowly leaned forward and kissed Clarke’s lips softly. “such a good girl” Lexa whispered, deepening the kiss until Clarke’s hands couldn’t remain still and came up to tangle in Lexa’s hair. Lexa kissed her deeply for a few moments, enough that both of them were a little breathless and flushed. When she finally pulled away, Clarke’s lips chasing hers, Lexa’s pupils were slightly blown and she took a moment to compose herself.

“Come, Clarke,” she said after a moment with a smile, “If we stay here we won’t get anything done. Let’s go grab a bite to eat from the kitchen and then we will go for a ride. You still haven’t actually ridden a horse.” 

Clarke was still caught up in their make out session but got the gist of what Lexa had said. She stood up and looked at Lexa. Lexa smiled, gave her one last kiss on the forehead, then turned to head for the elevator, knowing that Clarke will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's a short chapter and no smut yet but it was feeling rushed so I wanted to put in this perspective chapter to show some bonding time, as will the next one most likely with things getting more and more physical. Don't worry, it will get to the "holy water may burn me" level soon enough. Sorry it took a while to update this time, writer's block I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

After a light, quick breakfast , Clarke and Lexa walked down to the stables where their horses were kept. Clarke managed to stay just behind Lexa, but her half-nervous half-excited jitters could be felt by anyone in the vicinity. Lexa was amused at this change in Clarke regarding horse riding, especially when she saw Clarke sneak an apple chunk from their breakfast plates as they got up to leave the kitchen. As Lexa predicted, Clarke produced the snack as they arrived at the stalls. She judiciously split it into two pieces, giving one to Cascade and the other to Lexa's horse Skaifaya in the stall next door. Cascade was happy to see Clarke too, pressing forward to the stall door and putting her large head on Clarke's chest for ear scratches. Clarke softly spoke to the horse, Lexa still couldn't hear all that was said, but "so pretty" and "good horsey" were loud enough to overhear. "If only Anya could see her fierce mount now," Lexa thought with a snort. 

"What?" Clarke asked, noticing Lexa's amusement. 

"You're turning my calvary soft, niron" Lexa replied teasingly, getting smirk in reply. "Okay, lets see what you remember from yesterday. Get her saddled up." 

Clarke didn't hesitate and starting to get the tack from the racks nearby. Lexa waited a moment to make sure she was on the right track and then grabbed her own gear to saddle Skaifaya. Lexa was done quickly and moved to the dividing wall to observe Clarke. Clarke was doing rather well for only the second day around horses. Lexa gave a few soft corrections where the bridle wasn't buckled quite right and some adjustments that needed to be made on the girth strap. Once both horses were tacked and ready, they led the out to an empty field on the edge of Polis. 

"Ready Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"No! I don't even know how to get on! Or steer!" Clarke responded, the nerves getting the better of her.

"I will show you. Watch me, Clarke." Lexa replied. She then proceeded to put one foot into the stirrup and hoist herself up into the saddle gracefully. "See? Nothing to it." Lexa stated with a grin, then hopped back down to assist Clarke. "You're turn. Put one leg into the stirrup, then grab the saddle lip. Yes, like that…" Lexa continued to give directions and, with a helpful boost from Lexa, Clarke made it into the saddle. Clarke winced as her butt hit the hard leather, still store from the earlier punishments. Lexa saw the wince, but made no comment. Lexa explained the reigns and how to stop and go, having Clarke practice each command with a surprisingly patient Cascade. At first, it was a bit rocky, Clarke plainly terrified of falling each time Cascade took a step and the saddle swayed. But soon she was walking and trotting around the paddock with Lexa riding next to her.

"How about a trail ride Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"Um. Okay. But stay close!" Clarke replied, still afraid of falling off. Lexa knew full well that if Clarke fell off the horse, being close with her horse wasn't going help, but she still agreed. The ride through the woods was peaceful, it was mid-fall and the leaves had turned to bright yellows and vibrant reds. Clarke tried to take it all in, but as someone who had never seen a tree in the fall before, she found herself overwhelmed by the colors and smells. She kept asking Lexa about different sights along the way, like what an acorn was or what lived in different tree holes they saw. Lexa loved being able to share the woods she grew up in with Clarke. They reached their destination all too soon, as they were both enjoying the trip. But Lexa wanted to show this to Clarke. After dismounting and walking over to help Clarke do the same, Lexa secured the horses to a tree near the stream and took Clarke's hand and led her over to a gap in the rocks. As Lexa disappeared into the dark crack in the rock, Clarke resisted a bit.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"Come on, it's a surprise." Lexa responded.

"It's dark, I can't see in there" Clarke protested.

"It's only dark for a second, then it comes out the other side. Trust me." Lexa replied. Clarke took a deep breath and followed Lexa into the hole. After a few steps, it began to lighten again and Clarke stepped out into a decent sized clearing that was mostly taken up by a large pool of water. Clarke could see the steam coming up off the water.

"What is this place?" Clarke asked

"It's a warm spring. There are a few of them around here, but this one is my favorite. I found it when I was young. I thought maybe you would like it too." Lexa responded almost shyly. Clarke smiled back at Lexa.

"It's beautiful. I wish I had swim clothes." Clarke responded. Lexa's shyness had evaporated and been replaced with a smirk again.

"No need, Leron. It's just the two of us here, and your body already belongs to me." Lexa responded, stepping close to Clarke. "Take your clothes off, Clarke." Lexa said softly.

"But- Amin! We're outside!" Clarke protested, earning a raised eyebrow from Lexa. 

"Someone could see!" Clarke insisted. 

"That is for me to worry about, Clarke. I gave you a direction." Lexa replied, crossing her arms and waiting.

Clarke delayed a little bit, slowly removing her shirt, boots, and pants. She then looked to Lexa hopefully, thinking maybe she could keep her undergarments on. 

"Everything, Clarke. Riding back will be miserable if your underthings are wet." Lexa stated. 

Clarke complied with a sigh and Lexa began taking her own clothes off. Lexa heard the moment Clarke realized that she wasn't the only one undressing by the gasp that escaped Clarke's lips. Lexa paused after removing her outer clothes and looked up to find Clarke watching her. When Lexa met her heated gaze, Clarke quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. Lexa smiled at her shyness as she finished undressing. Once done, she approached Clarke, who was determinedly staring at a rock, and ran her hands over Clarke's shoulders and down her bare arms. Clarke turned around and met Lexa's eyes. 

Lexa smiled reassuringly at her, then couldn't help herself in adding, "You're beautiful, niron. Inside and out. You need not be embarrassed by what you want and feel. The desire is mutual, I promise."

Clarke looked up at that. After searching Lexa's eyes for a moment, Clarke reached out and pulled Lexa closer, kissing her tentatively and then stepping back, fearing rejection. Lexa, momentarily stunned at the bold move from Clarke, managed to get her brain unscrambled and stepped forward to close the space between them. Lexa cupped the side of Clarke's face and kissed her tenderly. It didn't take long for the kiss to go from tender to heated. Lexa slowly guided Clarke back to the stone wall behind them, not breaking the kiss. She pressed closer to Clarke, putting a hand on the wall on each side of Clarke and continuing their make out session. 

Clarke's hands wove into Lexa's hair and tried pulling her even closer. Lexa positioned her thigh in between Clarke's, so that every movement caused a delicious friction for Clarke. After a few moment of this, Clarke tilted her head back, soaking in the sensation. Lexa took advantage of the new angle, moving her mouth down to Clarke's neck. Lexa discovered that Clarke had a few sensitive spots on the sides of her neck and collar bones. Clarke's legs nearly gave out when Lexa sucked a mark onto her left collar bone, but Lexa pulled back and scooped her up bridal style. 

Clarke let out a small squeak of surprise at the movement, causing Lexa to kiss the top of her head as Lexa walked to the edge of the pool. There were a couple natural rocks that made decent steps, and soon Lexa lowered Clarke into the deliciously warm water, then following and sinking up to her neck in the pool. It was shallow enough that they could sit and still have their heads above water. Clarke shifted in Lexa's hold until she was on top of Lexa, with her arms on the ledge on each side of Lexa. 

"My turn" Clarke announced smugly. Lexa made no protests as Clarke resumed their make out session, wrapping her tanned arms around Clarke's sides. The feel of a wet, naked Clarke against her own chest was heaven. Soon, Clarke's hands left the ledge of the pool and began to wander up Lexa's body. When her hands hit Lexa's breast, Lexa's restraint broke. She grabbed Clarke and flipped their positions. Clarke took advantage and kissed her way down to Lexa's breasts. It felt amazing, but Lexa wanted more. She lowered her hands to Clarke's soft thighs, giving soft touches and making her direction upwards clear to Clarke. 

"Clarke. I need you to tell me you want this." Lexa stated

Clarke pulled back and met her eyes, pupils blown wide from lust. "Yes." Clarke whispered.

"Yes, what?" Lexa teased

"Yes, Amin. Please." Clarke pleaded

"What do you want Clarke?" Lexa asked, knowing the answer already but needing to hear it from Clarke.

"You, Amin!" Clarke said, exasperated.

"You have me, Clarke." Lexa responded with a small smile.

"Please, Amin. I want you to touch me." Clarke said breathlessly, turning a little bit pink from the discussion.

"I am touching you." Lexa responded as she continued stroking Clarke's thighs and hips.

"Ugh. Really? You're going to make me spell it out?" Clarke responded. Lexa just smirked in answer. "Fine. I want you to fuck me. Please, Amin?" Clarke asked, voice going from frustrated to vulnerable at the last part.

"Such a good girl." Lexa responded, pleased. Lexa added another heated kiss, murmuring more praises to Clarke in reward for her honesty, before trailing her hands where they so desperately wanted to go. When Lexa's graceful fingers brushed her clit for the first time, Clarke thought she would implode on the spot. But Lexa's fingers moved south to her opening and swirled in the wetness there.

"I love how wet you are for me, Clarke." Lexa whispered, gathering the wetness on her fingers before returning to Clarke's clit and running slow circles around it. Clarke pressed her head into Lexa's shoulder and gave a quiet moan. Lexa felt her own wetness increase at the sound. "Do you like this Clarke?" Lexa asked. Clarke nodded into her shoulder. "Use words, Clarke." Lexa prodded. 

"Yes, Amin. I like this." Clarke whispered into Lexa's shoulder. Lexa smiled and rewarded Clarke by continuing the circles on her clit with her thumb and inserting a finger into Clarke's opening. The added friction caused Clarke to gently bite down on Lexa's shoulder and move her hips reflexively into Lexa's hand. Lexa increased the pressure by adding another finger and after a few moment of thrusting, she felt Clarke's muscles tighten. 

"Clarke, if you want to come, you have to ask me for permission." Lexa stated huskily.

"Wh-what?" Clarke asked. 

"If you want me to let you cum, ask me. If you come without permission, I will punish you later" Lexa responded, not stopping her ministrations. Clarke was clearly having trouble thinking at this point, but her stubbornness was legendary. Clarke shook her head no. Lexa stopped everything, causing Clarke to let out a desperate whine of frustration. 

"Lexa!" Clarke protested, eyes hazed with lust and frustration from her stolen orgasm.

"What did you call me, Clarke? Want to try again? I'll be lenient this once, since your brain seems a bit fuzzy, strikon" Lexa replied.

"Amin, why did you stop?" Clarke whined.

"Because you told your Amin "no" and refused an instruction, strikon. I told you that you must ask for permission to cum. Only good girls who listen get rewarded, Clarke. And orgasms are definitely a reward." Lexa explains. Clarke takes a second to mull it over. Her pride says not to do it, but she really wants Lexa to continue. And she had to admit, when Lexa was in control, it made things that much hotter.

"I'm sorry, Amin," Clarke replies. "Can we please continue? Please?"

"Hmmm. I don't know Clarke. You did tell me that you couldn't follow directions." Lexa replied, just to torture Clarke a little for her mini rebellion. 

"Please, Amin. I can follow them, I'll ask you for permission to cum, I promise!" Clarke pleaded. 

Lexa responded by kissing Clarke hard and resuming her thrusting into Clarke. It didn't take long for Clarke to reach the edge again. 

"Please, Amin! Can I cum? I need to. Please?" Clarke gets out in a breathless rush.

"Not quite yet, niron. Soon" Lexa responded, but she did slow her fingers slightly so that Clarke could obey. She wanted this to last just a little bit longer. Clarke was doing her best to hold off her orgasm for Lexa, but it was still building and she had never felt so aroused. After a few more moments, Clarke was soooo close.

"Pl-Please. Can I please cum, Amin?" Clarke begged. Lexa used her free hand to grab Clarke's hair in a firm grip, tilting Clarke's head slightly back and giving her a ravishing kiss. 

"Cum for me, ai prisa" and with that, she sped up her thrusting and pressure of Clarke's clit. Clarke's orgasm hit her with such force that she collapsed into Lexa, biting down on her shoulder and screaming into it. Lexa felt Clarke's walls clamping down on her fingers and Clarke's teeth press into her bare shoulder and thought it was the sexiest thing she had even seen. As Clarke came down from her high, Lexa removed her fingers and repositioned Clarke so that Clarke was in her lap and Lexa was able to stroke her hair. After a moment, Clarke looked up at Lexa.

"That was amazing" Clarke stated.

"I'm glad you think so" Lexa replied with a grin. 

"My turn, Amin." Clarke stated and then flipped in Lexa's lap so that she was on top once more. Clarke began to work her way down Lexa's neck with open mouthed kisses. Her hands wandering over Lexa's water-slick body. Clarke couldn't believe how beautiful Lexa was, with and without clothes. When her hands found Lexa's core and felt the slick gathered there, Clarke was thrilled with the knowledge that SHE did this to the mighty commander. 

"Why so smug Clarke? Do you like that I'm wet for you, leron?" Lexa asked huskily.

"Yes, Amin." Clarke replied honestly. 

Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's neck and pulled her down for a kiss and Clarke thrust into her with her fingers. Lexa was already so turned on by watching Clarke orgasm, that it only took a few minutes of Clarke's hands on her for her own earth-shattering orgasm to hit. When Lexa came, Clarke knew that the view and sounds of her release would be forever seared into her memory. 

It took them both some time to recover, soaking in the warm waters with Clarke snuggled into Lexa. Lexa didn't want to break the calm, but they did need to start heading back before her guards became concerned and came looking. 

"Come on, strikon. We need to head back before my warriors come looking for us." Lexa stated. Clarke grumbled a bit, but climbed out of the water. Lexa had brought a towel from her saddle bags and they both quickly toweled off and put their clothes back on to stay warm. Even so, Lexa noted that Clarke was already shivering and the damp hair wasn't helping. They returned to find the horses where they left them.

"Clarke," Lexa called before Clarke could climb up on Cascade, "come here, niron. Ride with me. It will be warmer." Clarke nodded and walked over the Lexa, not quite sure how two people on one horse would work. Lexa climbed into Skaifaya's saddle and reached down an arm to pull Clarke up in front of her. Once Clarke was seated, Lexa guided Skaifaya over to Cascade's reigns and untied them, then re-secured them on her own saddle. 

"Ready to go?" Lexa asked the shivering Skai girl. Clarke nodded, burrowing back into Lexa's warmth. Lexa let the non-verbal responses go, pondering about why Clarke was so much colder than she would have expected for the weather. Lexa guessed it must be Clarke's time in the sky that made her body unused to regulating her temperature. She would have to remember that in future and it made Lexa all the more glad that Clarke was found before winter set in. She tightened one arm around Clarke's waist. 

"Amin?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, niron?" Lexa responded.

"Was I okay?" Clarke asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked, unsure of what Clarke was asking but she could hear the worry in Clarke's voice.

"I-never mind." Clarke said.

"Clarke. Ask." Lexa pressed.

"I've never been with a woman. W-was it good, for you?" Clarke asked nervously. Lexa stopped the horses and turned Clarke's face to hers.

"It was SO very very good for me, niron. You were wonderful." Lexa kissed her then continued, "I can't wait to do it again. And again. And again." Each again was punctuated with a kiss and Clarke melted into them. Lexa stroked Clarke's face and then kicked Skaifaya back into a walk as Clarke leaned back into Lexa. Lexa was impressed that Clarke was so brave the first time with a woman. She couldn't wait to try some other things with her bold little Leron. But now she was curious.

"Was I okay?" Lexa asked Clarke. She had never had complaints from a lover, but who would complain to Heda? She wanted to make sure that Clarke enjoyed their encounter as well.

"Yes, Amin! More than okay" Clarke giggled. "I've never felt like that before." Lexa preened at the praise and Clarke lightly elbowed her in the ribs. "Don't be so pleased with yourself." Clarke commented.

"How can I not be? I gave my beautiful leron the best orgasm of her life." Lexa replied smugly. Clarke just rolled her eyes in reply, even though Lexa couldn't see her face. 

All too soon, they were back in Polis. Lexa loved feeling her soft little sub swaying into her as they rode, and she loved spending time alone with Clarke. But they did need to return to the real world to eat and to get used to a routine. So Lexa led them into the stables and helped Clarke out of the saddle. Then she swung herself down and opened the stalls doors to get the horses in. She and Clarke removed their horses tack and gave them a quick groom to clean off the dirt and sweat from their coat before heading back to the tower. 

When they reached their rooms, Lexa guided Clarke to the bathing room so they could clean up. Lexa filled the oversized tub and indicated that Clarke should climb in. As Clarke settled, Lexa excused herself for a moment to speak with the handmaiden who waited outside her doors. After giving her instructions, Lexa returned to Clarke and climbed in the tub so they were facing each other. There was a new intimacy between them that made Clarke a little shy. Lexa felt the difference but she was pleased, knowing that the shyness was a product of a new level of vulnerability for both of them. Lexa indicated that Clarke should turn around so Lexa could soap her back and hair. Once done, Clarke returned the favor gently and Lexa savored the feel of Clarke's hands rubbing her back and scalp.  
When they were both warmed up and clean, they climbed out of the tub and dried off. Lexa wrapped the towel around herself and looked out into the main room. The fire was built up as she had asked and the tray she requested from the kitchens was set out. Lexa walked over to her dresser and put on a nightgown that displayed her legs seductively. When Clarke emerged from the bathing room wrapped in her own towel, Lexa picked out one of the many beautiful night things that she had picked for Clarke when they were shopping. The one she chose was a short black gown that stopped at the high mid-thigh and was a lace fabric that was solid on the top but showed flashes of skin on the bottom hem. Lexa handled the garment to Clarke, who put it on without complaint, looking a little shy about how short it was. 

Lexa eased her fears by murmuring, "Beautiful, niron. You look beautiful in that, as I knew you would." Lexa took her hand and led her to the sofa by the fire where their meal was set out. After sitting down and pulling Clarke down with her, Lexa removed the tray cover to reveal two steaming bowls of stew, bread, and two mugs of warm cider. Lexa had picked the meal to make sure the Clarke was warmed up. "Please, help yourself Clarke." Lexa said as she reached for her own mug of cider. It was Autumn and that apples were perfect this time of year. Lexa loved watching Clarke try new foods. Her eyes went wide at the first taste of apple cider and she practically inhaled her stew. Once they were done with their meal, Lexa set the tray outside to be collected and returned to the main room with the book she had been reading.

"Clarke, please go grab a book or your sketchpad and pencils and then come back here" Lexa instructed. Clarke promptly moved to follow and Lexa was pleased with how well Clarke was adapting to her role as Leron. When Clarke returned, Lexa pointed to the soft rug at her feet with two fingers, indicating that Clarke should kneel there. When Clarke complied, Lexa stroked her hair and murmured, "you are SUCH a good girl, Clarke. You are doing so well. I love when you kneel at my feet like this." Clarke shivered at the praise. Every time that Lexa praised her, it caused a streak of arousal to run through her core. "You can sit or kneel while you work on your drawing, but no talking for now, strikon." Clarke nodded her understanding and shifted to a more comfortable sitting position and set out her drawing tools. They sat in comfortable silence for over an hour, with Lexa reading and Clarke trying to capture the beauty of the forest in pencil. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Lexa rose and threw on a longer dressing robe to answer. After a short conversation with the person at the door, Lexa shut the door and returned to Clarke. "Niron, I have to go meet with one of the clan leaders. Do you think you can obey if you come with me?" Lexa asked seriously.

"Yes, Amin!" Clarke responded eagerly, wanting to be included in Lexa's world. 

"You must be on your best behavior Clarke, no matter what you hear or want to say. If I tell you a command, no matter who is in the room, you must follow it. We must show your willing submission in public, strikon, or all of this will not end well. If you make a mistake and I need to punish you, you must submit to the punishment and you must remember to use Amin or Heda when addressing me." Lexa reminded sternly. 

"I understand, Amin." Clarke replied. 

"Alright, go get dressed." Lexa responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the recent kudos and comments inspired me. Had to post another chapter. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First intro to the political realm. Some angsty adjustment feelings from Clarke.

Clarke was dressed in record time. It took Lexa a little longer, as she had to don her light armor, sash, and the other symbols of her station, so Clarke waited on the bed for Lexa to finish getting ready. Once they were both ready, Lexa turned to Clarke and pointed to the space directly in front of her. Clarke jumped up from the bed and and stood in front of Lexa, who took her chin in a light grip. 

Meeting her eyes, Lexa softly reminded, “Remember, Clarke, only speak when spoken to and behave. I will have you kneel at my side for most of this meeting, as you are attending as my leron . Luna is the leader of Flokru and is one of my best allies, so it is a good place to start introducing you. If you have thoughts and I have not given you permission to speak, then please wait until we are alone to share them. Any questions?”

“Do I have to kneel Amin? Can’t I sit or stand behind you?” Clarke asked, embarrassed about kneeling in front of others.

“No, Clarke.” Lexa stated sternly, “you must submit to me, leron. In public and in private. This is just the start.” Her tone softened somewhat when Clarke’s gaze fell downward and Lexa’s hand moved from lighly grasping Clarke’s chin to caressing her cheek, “I know it’s hard, but please trust me. This is the only way I can keep you safe.” Clarke nodded but didn’t look up.

“Strikon, if you aren’t ready, that’s okay. You can wait here until I return. I know this is all very new.” Lexa offered. Before Lexa could finish, Clarke was shaking her head.  
“No, Amin. I want to come with you. I will follow your orders, I promise.” Clarke responded.

Lexa considered for a moment. Clarke was still struggling with any public acts of submission, which was not unexpected given her strong personality but it worried Lexa that she was risking too much by pushing too soon. But Luna was as close to a friend as Lexa had in the political arena and if Clarke did slip up Luna is more forgiving than others, being a dominant herself. This was the least risky way to start getting Clarke used to being around politics while still submitting to Lexa. “Okay Clarke. Let’s go.” 

As the left their room and walked to the elevator, Clarke fell into step perfectly behind Lexa, walking in the way Lexa had instructed when they went to the market. Lexa was reassured by Clarke’s efforts and instructed the elevator guards to lower them to the meeting rooms. As the elevator gates closed and they began to move, Lexa turned to Clarke and, tangling one hand into her hair with a tight grip, kissed her roughly, part reward and part reminder of who was in charge. Lexa felt Clarke’s body soften and melt into hers. As Lexa released her and stepped back, Clarke’s lips chased hers just a bit. But they had arrived at the designated floor.

As the elevator grates opened again and they stepped out, Clarke felt her nerves grow even as her heart rate tried to settle from kissing Lexa. Their destination was a short distance from the elevator and they arrived quickly. Lexa didn’t pause as she threw open the doors and strode into the room, slipping into her role as Heda seamlessly. Lexa’s steps took her to a similar version of the wood throne she had in formal meeting room. This throne had some cushions, as did many other less regal looking chairs in the room. Clearly, this room was meant to be more comfortable than the other meeting rooms Clarke had seen so far. As Lexa took her seat, she grabbed a cushion from her chair and set it on the floor beside her before pointing with two fingers at the spot and looking at Clarke expectantly. Clarke knelt on the square cushion, thankful for the softness on her knees. Clarke jumped when she heard the door open and Lexa briefly stroked her hand over Clarke’s hair as a woman, who Clarke knew must be Luna, entered. Luna was about 5’7 and her frame was slender but well muscled like Lexa’s. She had brown hair and brown eyes, with a tan that said she spent a good deal of time in the sun. Luna scanned the room as she approach, her gaze briefly catching on Clarke’s form as she knelt by Lexa’s throne, eyebrows raising in surprise. Then she moved her gaze to Lexa’s before bowing deeply.

“Greetings, Heda. It’s been too long” Luna said with a smile.

“ Luna kom Flokru. It’s good to see you.” Heda said with a nod. “What brings you all the way to Polis?”

“My Ambassador asked for some leave, as his houmon is with child. I’ve brought a replacement with me to take his place once the counsel reconvenes next month, but I wished to speak with you in person about an expedition my kru are considering into the deadlands in the south. Plus,” Luna said with a smirk “my own leron wished to see the wonders of Polis and how could I deny her? But you would know all about how hard it is to deny such a beautiful creature.” Luna teased, moving her gaze to Clarke as she spoke. 

Lexa’s hand returned to stroking Clarke’s hair as she replied. “Yes, I do believe I do” Lexa responded wryly. “Luna, this is Clarke. And yes, your guess is correct. She is my new leron.”

“Clarke? As in Wanheda from Skaikru? Luna replied, shocked.

“Yes” Lexa responded, gauging Luna’s reaction. 

Once she recovered from her shock, Luna began to laugh. “Only you could tame such a catch, Heda. Or would even try. So, Clarke, how are you finding your training?” Luna asked. Lexa waited to see what Clarke would do and was happy when Clarke looked up at her for permission to respond. 

Lexa nodded her permission and Clarke replied, “I find it rather challenging to be honest. But Heda is an excellent teacher. I could not submit to anyone less.” 

Lexa beamed at this praise from Clarke and felt herself smirk back at Luna, who smiled knowingly. Lexa was curious about what Luna wanted to do in the wastelands in the south, so she asked for Luna to explain. Luna explained that her people were growing and they needed more space to fish and possibly even farm. They were boat people by nature, but many of their people had come from other clans or the wastelands seeking a better life. Flokru would accept outsiders if they wished to live a life of peace. Many of their ranks had fled from war or other horrors. But their boats and the occasional land or island were not enough of their growing population. The coalition has allowed them to flourish and now they wish to expand without conflict. The only open lands that are accessible were south. By land, there is a large desert in the south due to the nuclear fallout that is impassible by foot or horse. However, by boat it was possible they may be able to pass. No one had tried. Lexa was intrigued by the idea and gave her blessing, and agreed to assist Luna should any supplies, knowledge, or funds be needed. 

As she was making this offer of help should it be needed, she felt Clarke place a hand on her knee. Looking to Clarke, she could tell that Clarke wanted to say something but Lexa wanted to test her a little bit, while also assuring that Clarke didn’t make any political suggestions at this point. So she shook her head “no” at Clarke, seeing her command register and Clarke struggle to contain what she wanted to say. 

As the conversation moved on to other things like taxes and trade agreements, Clarke resettled next to Lexa and, having had a long day with more physical activity that she was used to, her mind began to drift. When Lexa noticed Clarke was growing tired by the distant glazed look in her eyes and the slump in her posture, she wrapped up the meeting with Luna and dismissed the leader. Once they were alone again, Lexa stood up, then leaned over and picked up Clarke off the floor as if she weighed nothing. Clarke gasped in surprise at suddenly being lifted and flailed her arms for a moment.

“Shhhh, niron. I’ve got you. Be still”, Lexa murmured, causing Clarke to relax into her hold. Lexa carried Clarke all the way back to their room. It may not have been necessary, but Lexa enjoyed holding her and Clarke deserved to be spoiled a little bit after her successful first meeting while under command. Once back in their room, Lexa set Clarke on her feet gently and told her to get ready for bed. Clarke nodded, but slipped her arms around Lexa’s middle and leaned into her in a tight hug, face pressed just below Lexa’s chin. 

Lexa returned the embrace for a long moment content to give her leron what she needed. Lexa whispered endearments and praise as they swayed a bit. Lexa noticed that Clarke’s body responded to the praise with shivers of pleasure and goosebumps for each “good girl” she got. Whether Clarke wanted to admit it or not, she had a desire to please that was stronger than most. The embrace ended when Clarke pulled back to do as she was told. Clarke returned from the bathroom after a few moments and went into the closet to get undressed. When Lexa returned from her own bathroom trip, she noticed that Clarke had redressed in night clothes and was standing uncertainly near the bed. While she hadn’t explicitly said no clothes in bed was a rule that went beyond last night, Lexa debated having Clarke undress for bed and making it a rule. But no. It had been a big day and Clarke was likely feeling vulnerable, hence her choice in wearing clothes. Compromise was in order. 

“Clarke, what did I say about wearing clothes to bed last night?” Lexa stated.

“Not to bother wearing them, Amin. But that was last night!” Clarke responded in defense. 

“Yes, I suppose it was. Going forward, it would please me if you would wear only the top to bed. Or nothing at all.” Lexa replied. Clarke nodded and removed the bottoms of her outfit. When Clarke crossed her arms over her stomach defensively, Lexa knew that a softer approach was best.

She crooked a finger at Clarke, who walked over to Lexa looking shy. Lexa rubbed her hands down Clarke’s upper arms to soothe her. She knew that Clarke was emotionally and physically wrung out, but she wanted Clarke to communicate that to her. It wouldn’t always be this easy to read her, and good communication was important to practice.

“How are you feeling niron?” Lexa asked. When she just got a shrug and downward look in reply, Lexa continued, “Uh-uh strikon, talk to me.”

“I-“ Clarke started to speak, but her eyes teared up a little and she looked at the floor again. Lexa gently ran her thumbs under each eye, wiping away the tears there, and waited for Clarke to speak.  
“I don’t know how I feel, Amin.” Clark said softly. “I feel safe for the first time since I got arrested on the Arc. But I’m kneeling in public and letting you control what I say and do. You want to put a collar on me! To my people, that makes me weak. What if you get bored or change your mind? What will happen to me? And most of all, why do I enjoy submitting to you so much? Maybe I am weak. And I’m so tired” Clarke finished with a sniffle.

“Niron, you are not weak. You are the strongest person I have ever seen. You have survived things that would break other and you have saved thousands of lives at great cost to yourself. Anyone who doubts your strength is a fool. I will never get bored of you Clarke, it isn’t possible. You are mine, for life and beyond. And I am yours. I will keep you safe. And I think you enjoy submitting because it is your nature. You are strong, so strong. And by submitting to me, it lifts some of the weight you carry does it not?“ Lexa asked. When Clarke nodded, Lexa continued. “Your strength comes from your desire to care for others. You have taken care of people for so long, and now it’s your turn to be taken care of. Come to bed Clarke, let me hold you.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led her to bed. With Lexa holding her securely in her arms, Clarke was asleep in moments.


End file.
